


SMG4: New Years in Miami

by Crowned_Healslime, TheComboKing



Series: Red and White Roses [6]
Category: SMG4, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Healslime/pseuds/Crowned_Healslime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComboKing/pseuds/TheComboKing
Summary: The SMG4 crew are going on vacation to Miami, Florida for their New Years celebration. During this trip, they discover information about each other that will change their relationships in a big way.Takes place directly after SMG4: A Mario and Meggy Christmas.
Relationships: Luigi (Nintendo)/Saiko (SMG4), Mario (Nintendo)/Meggy (SMG4), SMG4/Tari (SMG4)
Series: Red and White Roses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657387
Kudos: 12





	1. The Departure

_It is now vacation time with the SMG4 crew. They’ll be taking a week-long vacation to the tropics, where they intend to celebrate New Years Day. Princess Peach has hired Swagmaster and Chris to guard the castle while they are gone. It cuts to the two of them, arguing like they always do._

Chris: You'd better not screw up this job Swagmaster. We're being paid a lot of money to guard this castle.

Swag: I do hope there will be beer in the cellar.

Chris: Ugh…..

_Meanwhile, everybody else is waiting on Mario._

Meggy: Come on, Red! It's vacation time!

_Mario slowly awakens, groggy and tired_

Mario: Just five more minutes...

_Meggy giggles._

Meggy: You never fail to make me laugh, Red.

Mario: What time is it...?

Meggy: 11:00 AM, and we need to be at the airport by 12:30 PM, our plane takes off at 1:00 PM.

Mario: Mama Mia, I overslept! I hope they're not too mad at me for being behind...

Meggy: You barely overslept actually. I'll help you pack your things.

Mario: Let's-a go!

_Meggy kisses Mario's cheek, before they start packing Mario's stuff._

Meggy: Is that everything?

Mario: That's everything. Now it's vacation time!

Meggy: Let's meet up with everybody else.

_Mario and Meggy meet up with SMG4 and everybody else._

SMG4: About time you got your lazy a** up.

Mario: Hey! At least I'm up and ready to go before the bus arrived!

Meggy: Speaking of which, it should be here any second now.

Shroomy: Oh golly gee, the bus is here. Let's board it.

_Everybody boards the bus, with Mario and Meggy sitting together, they were the first ones on the bus, so that was easy for them. They'll be sitting together on the plane ride as well._

Meggy: I'm so excited for this!

Mario: This will be the best vacation ever! Lush tropical paradise, here we come!

Meggy: There's stuff for everybody there. An arcade that you and I could go to, the relaxing paradise, and even.......an anime merch store for Bob, Boopkins, and Axol.

Mario: I can't wait to eat the food they will be offering.

_Meggy giggles._

Meggy: I'm really happy that I get to go on this vacation with you, Red.

Mario: Me too Meggy.

Meggy: Promise me you won't spend the entire time eating food, please.

Mario: I can't eat forever, even if I have a large stomach. Besides, the only thing I can't really get enough of is spaghetti.

Meggy: I can't get enough of instant noodles. Or spending time with you.

Mario: Right back at ya. This will be lots of fun!

Meggy: I heard the hotel we'll be staying at is very fancy. But the only question is, will we be able to stay in the same room together?

Mario: Peach made reservations to accommodate everyone into groups of two. SMG4 told me everything that was planned out.

_Mario then shows a list of everything planned out for the accommodations. Peach and Toadsworth will be in one room, Boopkins and Bob in another, Shroomy and Axol will be grouped up, Saiko and Luigi get a room together, SMG4 will be with Tari, Bowser will be by himself, since they had to reserve the king size room for his large size, though his room is connected to Peach and Toadsworth's, and Mario and Meggy get a room to themselves._

Meggy: Yay! We get a room together!

Mario: Each room is luxurious, and comes with everything we could possibly need for a luxury vacation in the tropics.

Meggy: This is gonna be a beautiful vacation, but spending it with you will make it even better.

Mario: Same with you. Let's-a make this vacation awesome!

_The bus arrives at the airport, about 20 minutes before their plane is scheduled to depart. Everybody gets their plane tickets and boards the plane, with Mario and Meggy sitting together. Bob and Boopkins are sitting together, talking about anime. Axol is learning about what Shroomy normally does, Tari and SMG4 are talking about games, while Saiko is peacefully relaxing with Luigi._

Mario: Hmm, what should we do during the plane ride?

Meggy: This plane has portable TVs in each group of seats. We could watch a movie together.

Mario: Sounds like fun. What do you have in mind?

Meggy: Hmm.......I don't know.

Meggy: I've got so many different movies in mind, it's so hard to choose.

Mario: How about Home Alone?

Meggy: Heh, nothing beats seeing those criminals getting owned by Kevin. Let's watch it.

_Tari sees Mario and Meggy enjoying themselves watching Home Alone._

SMG4: What are you looking at?

Tari: Mario and Meggy seem to be a lot closer than usual lately. I don't think I've ever seen them enjoying themselves so much in each other’s company before.

SMG4: To be fair, Tari. out of all of us, Meggy has known Mario the longest. Made sense for them to share a hotel room together.

Tari: That's true. Though even still, it is kind of surprising to see, since Mario never really seemed like the type to hang out with others for extended periods of time. I guess Meggy's personality has been rubbing off on Mario a bit.

SMG4: I guess so.

Tari: Well, as long as Meggy's doing alright, that's a good thing. I still worry about her from time to time, especially after what she's been through this year.

SMG4: Yeah. I'm just glad Mario was there for her. Remember that he was willing to stay at her apartment for a few days to make sure she was okay.

Tari: I remember. I'm just glad he was able to help her out. I just hope she remembers that we're always there for her if she needs us.

SMG4: I'm sure she remembers. You were there for her when she went crazy one month after Desti's death.

Tari: True. As long as she's happy, I'm not going to be too worried about her.

_We cut to Bob and Boopkins talking about anime._

Boopkins: Hey Bob, I heard there's this huge pop culture store in the tropical paradise that has a bunch of anime merch. We should go there at least once.

Bob: YeS! We MuSt!

_Luigi looks over at Mario and Meggy enjoying Home Alone, and smiles._

Luigi: It's nice seeing my bro enjoying a movie with Meggy.

_Saiko looks over, and smiles._

Luigi: I'm just glad Mario was able to take care of Meggy when she needed it the most, wouldn't you agree, Saiko?

Saiko: Agreed. I’m looking forward to spending this vacation with you, Luigi.

_The two of them then go back to relaxing. Mario and Meggy start laughing at the traps Kevin uses on the 2 robbers in Home Alone._

Mario: Man, this movie never gets old.

Meggy: You got that right.

_Scene transitions to Chris and Swagmaster guarding the castle_

Swag: My god this job sucks *ss. Why are we here again Chris?

Chris: _sigh_ I told you this before we came here. We're guarding this castle while everyone who lives here goes on vacation. If we succeed, we'll get paid a huge sum of money, and we'll be able to finally afford good living. if we do really good, we may even be hired to work for the Princess as full time guards, and get paid even more.

Swag: It has been two hours and there has been no sign of any activity. Even that little fungus left an hour ago after everyone else already departed for the airport. When was the last time we went on vacation?

Chris: Almost two years ago. Remember how we got arrested thanks to your stupidity?

Swag: Yeah, lol that was the best vacation ever. We got drunk and had a good time.

Chris: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh

Swag: lololololololololol. At least I'm not dealing with that orange-haired thot

Chris: Jeez, you are insensitive Swagmaster. Don't you remember what she went through a few months ago?

Swagmaster: Lol, that thot deserved it.

Chris: I dare you to say that when the red plumber is next to you.

_A loud noise is then heard from outside_

Chris: What the hell was that noise?!

Swag: The sound of your mom cooking, lolololololololol.

Chris: I'm serious Swagmaster, it sounded like a window being broken on the upstairs floor.

Swag: let's go check it out, I'm sure it's just something dumb.

_The duo head upstairs, and they encounter the Wario brothers, who broke the window upstairs._

Swag: How did they get up here? Magics, Chris. We've got two wizards.

_It cuts back to the plane. It's now night-time, and Meggy is resting on Mario's shoulder._

Mario: The plane has been in flight for a few hours now. By the time day approaches, we'll be near our destination.

_Mario looks over at Meggy, who has a peaceful look on her face while sleeping._

Mario: I'll see you in the morning.

_Mario falls asleep, but still lets Meggy rest her head on his shoulder. Morning arrives, and Mario wakes up, with Meggy in the exact same position._

Mario: Aww....she's still resting her head on my shoulder.

_Meggy wakes up, and sees that her head was on Mario's shoulder the entire time._

Mario: Hey, did you sleep well?

Meggy: Of course. You make a great pillow Red.

_Mario smiles._

Mario: I think the plan is that when we land, everybody is going straight to the hotel to register the rooms, and unpack everything.

Meggy: I can't wait to get to the hotel honestly. I just want to be able to unwind before going out to do all of the fun things.

Mario: Yeah, same here. When I woke up, I saw you resting your head on my shoulder, and you had this peaceful look on your face, it was very cute.

Meggy: Hehe, thanks Red. 

_The captain of the plane starts talking via the loudspeaker._

Captain: Good morning everybody, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving at our destination momentarily, please grab your belongings and prepare to disembark. Thank you.

Meggy: Looks like were just about there. We'd better get ready to depart.

Mario: Wahoo! I'm so excited! I've never been more excited for a vacation, since I'm spending it with the greatest person of all time: you.

Meggy: Same here. Though let's try to not show too many public displays of affection. We can let loose more when it's just the two of us.

Mario: Okie-dokie!

_The crew make their way out of the airport and straight to the hotel to deposit their belongings and get accommodated in their respective rooms_

Mario: Alright, let's see what our room looks like.

Meggy: Hopefully it's spacious enough. I just don't want to be in a cramped confined space for the entire vacation.

Mario: Meggy, it's a very fancy hotel.

Meggy: I know. I just haven't been to any place fancy before, aside from the castle that is.

_Mario and Meggy arrive at their room, room number 328. Mario unlocks it and opens the door, holding it for Meggy._

Mario: Ladies first.

Meggy: Thanks Mario.

_Mario and Meggy enter their room, and are amazed._

Mario: W-wow!

Meggy: Oh my...

Mario: This is breath-taking.

_Mario opens up the blinds, and is amazed at the view._

Mario: Meggy, come take a look at this view.

Meggy: Oh wow... It's wonderful!

Mario: Just imagine the view at night. There's even a little porch-type area with two chairs. How the heck did they manage this considering how high up our room is?

Meggy: Hard to say for certain, but it's gorgeous...

Mario: Not as gorgeous or beautiful as you are.

_Meggy blushes, and gives Mario a hug and a kiss on his cheek._

Meggy: And you're quite handsome yourself.

Mario: That wink of yours is so cute.

Meggy: Oh Mario, you're such a tease. _she blushes and looks away shyly_

Mario: Mario thinks you fantastic.

_Meggy then wraps him in a hug and giggles_

Meggy: Shall we unpack everything and get ready for tomorrow? I'm sure the others have already gotten settled into their rooms by now.

Mario: Yeah. Oh, there's two beds. How do you want to sleep? Separate beds? Or do you want to sleep in the same bed?

Meggy: What would you prefer? I'm fine with either option honestly.

Mario: It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you're more comfortable with.

Meggy: Why don't we do separate beds to start? We can migrate to one bed later if we feel like it.

Mario: Okie-dokie. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable, that's why I asked. Our relationship is a beautiful one, and I don't want to screw it up, like I've screwed up so many things in the past.

Meggy: I know, and I understand. It shows that you care, and I really appreciate that.

Mario: Thank you.

Meggy: You're more than welcome Red.

Mario: Did I ever mention that you have a cute smile? Because you do.

Meggy: Only a million times, but each time you say it, it only gets better.

_Meggy pecks him on the cheek, while Mario can't help but smile._

Mario: My number one goal during this vacation: You being happy. Seeing you happy makes me happy.

Meggy: And seeing you happy always makes me happy.

Mario: How long are we staying here for?

Meggy: Tari told me we'd be here for about a week. We'll be celebrating New Years before we leave.

Mario: Amazing! What are you gonna want to do while we're here?

Meggy: Well, after we unpack everything, we could just relax in here, maybe watch some TV. Though I'll be taking a shower first. One annoying aspect of being human is hair management. And I've got a lot of it.

Mario: At least you have really pretty hair. You can take your shower while I unpack everything.

_Meggy smiles at Mario._

Meggy: Thanks Mario. I won't be too long.

_Meggy gives Mario a peck on his cheek, and then goes into the bathroom to take her shower. Mario starts unpacking everything._

Mario: Let's see what we've got. Game console, and we have a massive TV to use it on.

_Mario continues to unpack. Meggy's weapons, her headgear, as she wasn't wearing it on the bus ride or the plane trip, some of the games Meggy brought with her, and etc. After unpacking everything and putting the unpacked items where they naturally should go, Mario sits down and takes a breather._

Mario: Phew, that was a lot. Well, at least everything is unpacked now.

_Mario overhears Meggy singing Calamari Inkantation in the shower_

Mario: Man, she has the singing voice of an angel. I don't think I've told her that.

_Back to Meggy_

Meggy: Even the water here is refreshing... Even though she can be a jerk, Peach really knows the best places to vacation. Though I can't entirely blame her for being mean. After all, she's had to deal with Mario accidentally setting the castle on fire quite a few times. That cannot be cheap to fix. As much of an idiot Mario can be, he's not a bad person. His heart's always in the right place, and that's what matters the most. That, and he's always been there for me when I've needed support.

_Mario is sitting on the bed, watching TV, when Meggy comes out of the bathroom, after finishing her shower. She walks over to Mario, and sits down on the bed next to him._

Mario: Hey. How do you feel now? I also unpacked everything, just like I said I would.

Meggy: Much better. Everything about this hotel so far has been really nice. The rooms alone are bigger than my apartment.

Mario: I heard you singing while I was unpacking.

_Meggy blushes upon hearing that and smiles shyly._

Meggy: It's not like it's the first time you've heard me sing you know.

Mario: True, but it doesn't change what I'm about to say. You have the singing voice of an angel, it's so beautiful.

Meggy: You have the sweetest compliments I've ever heard, you know that?

Mario: I didn't know that, heh. I still remember the day we met. Toadsworth sent me to grab a paint can. Little did I know, that can contained my future girlfriend.

Meggy: Little did I know we'd become friends that day. Can't believe it's been two years since then. So much has happened since then.

Mario: Tomorrow, we should start planning what we're gonna do during the week that we're here.

Meggy: True. I already had plans to go out and see what all is here before we decide for certain. Sound like a plan to you?

Mario: Perfect plan. Also, if we find a red scarf and that hat you had before that Penguin got you, I'll buy it for you. I saved up a ton of money for this.

_After unpacking everything, the two just spend the next several hours hanging out and watching TV, until it's time to get to sleep._

Mario: It's getting late, so let’s get some sleep. We'll need to have full energy for tomorrow.

Meggy: I appreciate it, and you're right. It is getting late. We'd better be up bright and early to get the day rolling in our favor. And try not to oversleep again if possible.

Mario: You can wake me up when you wake up.

Meggy: I know, but it's best if we both get a healthy amount of sleep you know.

Mario: Fair enough. Mario's gonna wake up on his own, and he won't oversleep.

_Mario walks over to Meggy, and kisses her cheek._

Mario: Good night, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning.

Meggy: Goodnight Red. Sleep well tonight.

Mario: I will. I love you.

Meggy: Love you too.

_Mario smiles, and he goes over to his bed. He and Meggy then fall asleep, looking forward to truly starting their vacation together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our first story in this series that will be done in multiple chapters.  
> Hope you guys do enjoy it.


	2. Day One/City Stroll

_As Mario and Meggy fall asleep peacefully, Swagmaster and Chris have successfully fended off Wario and Waluigi, for now._

Chris: Phew... I think we got rid of them. At least the window is the only thing that has been damaged so far. I just hope we won't get fired because of that...

Swagmaster: Lolololololol that thot deserves it for firing us back when anime was banned.

Chris: Swag, I swear to god.

Swagmaster: Lololololol

Chris: Just, don't let her red plumber friend catch you calling her a thot. He will probably kick your rear end for it.

Swag: Chris, you are high. We were never employed by that orange haired thot. I was talking about the blonde haired thot that hired us to get rid of anime back before she became obsessed with it. You must have been drinking Coke Zero.

Chris: whatever.

_Morning arrives, and it cuts to Mario and Meggy. Mario gets up, and doesn't oversleep this time. Meggy gets up shortly thereafter, right as Mario hears her yawn._

Meggy: Good morning Red. how did you sleep last night?

Mario: Amazingly. So nice and cozy. Also, that yawn was cute.

Meggy: Oh you.

Mario: This is going to be an amazing week. I know it will. SMG4 told me one of the perks this hotel has: Free breakfast.

Meggy: This place has just about everything we could possibly need. It's amazing.

Mario: Being here with you makes it even more amazing. I'm going to cherish every second we spend together this week.

Meggy: Right back at you Red.

_Meggy walks over to Mario. She gives him a hug and a peck on his cheek._

Meggy: I love you so much, Red. 😊

Mario: I love you too, Meggy. 

Meggy: Shall we go get some breakfast now?

Mario: Yeah. Let's-a-go! Everybody else is probably leaving their rooms to get breakfast as well.

_Mario goes over to the door, and opens it. He holds it open for Meggy._

Mario: Ladies first.

Meggy: Thank you Red.

Mario: Can't wait to see what they have for breakfast. It's on the first floor, so we'll have to take the elevator.

Meggy: Not an issue. Now if we took the stairs, I know I'd beat you.

Mario: Hurtful.....

Meggy: Oh come on, you know I'm only teasing. At least i didn't call you lazy and fat like SMG4 did.

Mario: Fair enough. I know I don't show it, but it actually does hurt on the inside when someone like SMG4 calls me fat and lazy.

Meggy: I know, and I'm sorry.

Mario: It's fine, just please refrain from joking like that. I'd really appreciate it.

Meggy: Deal.

Mario: Thank you.

Meggy: You're welcome Red.

_Mario and Meggy board the elevator, and head to the first floor. But it stops at the second floor because more people need to board it. The door opens, revealing Shroomy and Axol._

Shroomy: Oh golly gee, it's Mario and Meggy. Hiya guys.

Axol: Greetings, Red Tomato and Human Beanie Girl!

Mario: How'd you guys sleep?

Axol: Great! We spent most of the evening talking to each other and getting to know each other better.

Shroomy: We were heading down to the first floor to grab some breakfast.

Mario: Meggy and I were gonna do the same. Hop in, and we'll head down to the first floor.

Meggy: I'm sure the others are already waiting for us. Let's go grab some food!

_Shroomy and Axol board the elevator, as they all take the elevator down to the first floor. Once the elevator opens, they head into the main area, which is where all the breakfast is. If you can think of a breakfast-type item, it's there._

Mario: So much food!

Meggy: Indeed... I can't believe how much food there is to choose from... It's kind of overwhelming to be honest, but at least it's organized.

Mario: Yup. Let's grab some food, and then find a place to sit.

_Mario hands Meggy a plate._

Meggy: Thank you Red. 😊

Mario: My pleasure.

_Mario grabs a few strips of bacon, a cheese omelette, a bagel, and a cup of apple juice. Meggy grabs basically the same thing, but replace the bagel with a cinnamon roll._

Mario: Hmm, where should we sit? I'll let you pick.

Meggy: SMG4 and Tari are over there. We could sit right across from them.

Mario: Okie-dokie!

_SMG4 notices Mario and Meggy sitting across from them._

SMG4: Hey guys, liking the hotel so far?

Mario: Absolutely. I slept peacefully, it's so comfortable. So much food to choose from.

Meggy: It's wonderful. It's got everything one could possibly need while on vacation.

SMG4: Mario eating something other than spaghetti? Never thought I'd live to see the day.

Tari: Not the time, nor the place for that.

Mario: Did you really expect me to stick to just spaghetti when we have so many food options?

SMG4: Woah, chill. I didn't mean it in an offensive light. I'm just surprised is all, since you love it so much, and did at one point say it was practically all you ever ate.

Meggy: Just, be careful with how you word it, SMG4.

SMG4: Sorry. I really didn't mean to be offensive when I said it...

Mario: It's fine. So much to do. Will we be able to go around with whoever?

SMG4: Of course. The only reason we had mostly two people per room was to save on cost. We just tried to make sure that it didn't lead to any conflicts, hence why everyone was paired up the way they were.

Mario: I'm not complaining.

Meggy: Same.

_Everybody finishes their breakfast, and leaves the hotel. They all agreed to meet up towards late-evening, approaching night-time, before going their separate ways._

Mario: Alright, Meggy. Where to?

Meggy: Let's check out the various stores while we're here. See what they have to offer. Get to know the area a bit better before we explore elsewhere.

Mario: Smart. Let's-a-go! What store should we check out first? Lead the way.

Meggy: Let's head to the gear shop first. All of these stores are relatively small, since it's a strip mall, but they usually have some good stuff to sell.

Mario: Maybe they'll have the scarf and hat you had. I'll buy it for you if they do.

Meggy: Thanks Red. Let's go shopping!

_The gear shop that Mario and Meggy go to does in fact, have the hat and scarf Meggy had before the events of Little Penguin Lost. Mario stuck to his promise and bought it for her._

Mario: I must admit, it's a little chilly out. Not cold, just chilly. The scarf and hat may come in handy for you, as you didn't put on your headgear before we left the hotel.

_Meggy then puts on the hat and scarf._

Meggy: Well, how do I look?

Mario: Wonderful!

Meggy: Thanks Red. It means a lot to hear you say that. 

Mario: D-Does it really?

_Meggy smiles at Mario._

Meggy: Of course! After all, we're dating. 😉

_Mario and Meggy look around to make sure none of the SMG4 cast heard them. Fortunately, none of them were nearby. Mario also notices that Meggy brought one of her weapons with her._

Mario: Um, why did you bring a weapon with you?

Meggy: I figured it'd be best if I brought some protection. Nothing lethal, but effective and stopping anyone who gives us unwanted attention.

Mario: I honestly think your martial arts skills are enough, but I still appreciate it.

Meggy: I'd rather avoid hand to hand combat if possible. You don't know if anyone could be hiding something that could hurt either of us up close.

Mario: It means a lot knowing how much you care about me. If someone attacked me when I'm with say...SMG4, he'd run and I'd have to fend for myself.

Meggy: What are friends for?

_Meggy gives Mario a hug._

Meggy: Come on! Let's go see the other shops before nightfall!

Mario: Okie-dokie! Where to?

Meggy: Why don't you decide for the next one? Is there some place you've been wanting to visit specifically?

Mario: Hmm....... I noticed you brought your Switch with you while I was unpacking. How about we check the game store, see if there's a game either of us want.

Meggy: Sure! Let's go!

Mario: Is there any games in particular you want?

Meggy: Can't say there are, but we might as well see what they have, right?

Mario: Yeah. Maybe an amiibo for Smash.

_Mario and Meggy start heading to the game store. Meggy decides to sing again, this time she sings Bomb Rush Blush._

Mario: I can't get enough of your singing voice, it's so beautiful.

_Meggy blushes, yet continues to sing regardless_

Mario: I don't understand why they don't like your singing voice.

Meggy: I've grown used to it. People all have their own self interests. Though not everyone hates it. After all, Saiko asked me to do backup vocals for her that one time.

Mario: I remember that. If memory serves right, I played the drums for that.

_They arrive at the game store._

Mario: Keep an eye out for a Ridley amiibo, I've been wanting to get one for a while.

Meggy: Will do Red.

 _Mario looks around for games, but the games either don't interest him and Meggy, or are games that Meggy already has. Meggy comes across a Ridley Amiibo, and buys it for Mario. They then leave the game store_.

Mario: That was sweet of you to buy that for me. Thank you.

Meggy: It was only fair, since you bought me a replacement scarf and hat for winter. 😊

Mario: Should we head back to the hotel? It's approaching night-time.

Meggy: We probably should. It's best for us to not stay out for too long. Tomorrow is another day.

Mario: It sure is. Let's-a-go.

_Mario and Meggy head back to the hotel, where they meet up with everybody else. After chatting with everyone for a bit, everybody heads back to their hotel rooms._

Mario: Man, today was a great day.

_Mario sits down on the bed, and Meggy sits next to him._

Meggy: It was, and I'm glad I got to spend it with you. 😊

Mario: More days ahead of us, more days we get to spend together.

Meggy: Indeed. I wonder how the others have been doing? Axol and Shroomy seemed to hit it off pretty well. I just hope the others have been doing fine.

Mario: I'm sure everybody's fine. Luigi's the reason why Saiko stopped being a murderous psychopath.

Meggy: True. He's honestly the only one who wasn't scared of her after she resurfaced, at least according to her, and she doesn't mind him being around either. Do you think... They might secretly have a thing for one another?

Mario: Maybe. Between you and me, SMG4 and Tari might as well.

Meggy: They do seem to be somewhat close. I do wonder if they think we're in a relationship ourselves, which they wouldn't be wrong about.

Mario: Wouldn't surprise me honestly. They probably noticed that we were sitting together not just on the bus, but the plane as well.

Meggy: Well, truth be told, we were given assigned seating on the plane, so that's nothing too suspicious.

Mario: I'm glad our assigned seats put us next to each other.

Meggy: Me too. If I had to be honest with you Mario, you've made me even more happy than I could have ever imagined. After all we've been through, I feel like things are finally falling into place.

_Meggy gives Mario a hug._

Meggy: You've helped me get back on my feet in a great way, and I cannot thank you enough for being there for me when I've needed you the most.

Mario: Those days after Desti's sacrifice, where we had heard nothing from you after you ran from the hospital, they were the scariest days of my life.

_Mario's voice starts shaking._

Mario: I was scared, worried you may had gotten kidnapped again, or worse.......

Meggy: I never want you to feel like that ever again. I promise i will never do something like that ever again. Not to you or any of our friends.

_Mario starts to tear up._

Mario: Th-thank you.

Meggy: You're welcome.

_The two of them just stay there, not wanting to break their embrace. Mario lets the tears fall down his cheek, as the embrace continues. Meggy notices the tears._

Meggy: Red? What's wrong?

Mario: I'm just happy to have someone like you in my life. You gave me a purpose to be a better person.

Meggy: And likewise, you helped me out of a bad situation I was in. I couldn't imagine a life without you as my friend, or lover.

_Despite still being in an embrace, they look at each other's eyes._

Meggy: I love you so much Red. I can't tell you how much you mean to me with words alone.

Mario: I could honestly say the same thing about you. Words alone wouldn't do any justice.

_Meggy smiles, as she and Mario close in for a kiss, with Meggy pouring her heart and soul into the kiss. They break once the need to breathe becomes too much, and they stare into each other's eyes lovingly_

Meggy: I love you. 😊

_Meggy gives Mario multiple pecks on his cheek, as Mario blushes._

Mario: You know, your hugs and kisses are perfect.

Meggy: Same with yours. 😉

Mario: Are you going to want to sleep in a separate bed again?

Meggy: I'm comfortable with us sharing a bed.

Mario: Okie-dokie. You can wrap your arms around me when we sleep if you want.

Meggy: Sounds lovely.

_Mario and Meggy both climb into the bed._

Mario: Good night, Meggy. I love you so much.

Meggy: Goodnight Mario. I love you too.

_Meggy gives Mario a quick peck on his lips. They both then fall asleep, holding each other in their arms, satisfied with how their day went. Meanwhile, with Swagmaster and Chris._

Chris: Those two criminals who broke in on the first day haven't made a return in two days. I'm starting to wonder if they might be planning something more drastic...

Swag: Lololololol, they're a bunch of wusses.

Chris: They aren't stupid though. They likely will try again before the week is over and done with. We'd better be on high alert to ensure they don't break in again. I already fear that the broken window may cut into our payout, or worse yet, result in us having to go back to working in a spaghetti factory for minimum wage. You know how strict the Princess is.

Swag: Lololololol. Lemme fix that window with my swag magic.

_Swag goes to the broken window, and somehow, his swag magic is able to repair the broken window, as if it had never been broken._

Chris: Swag I swear to god, if you touch anything I will personally break every single bone in your bo-... How the hell did you fix that window? You don't even know the first thing about fixing windows.

Swag: Simple, swag magic.

Chris: For the love of god, Swag... Well, at least the window isn't something we likely have to worry about for the time being. I just hope the Princess doesn't figure out it was broken. We'd be in some serious crap if she did.

Swag: Don't be an idiot. Just don't say anything about it.

Chris: I'm not the one who has to worry about saying anything. I'm not the one who runs my mouth all the time.

Swag: I'm not the one who got shot by a crazy weeb's minion.

_Swag and Chris then proceed to bicker and argue for a while, arguing over relatively dumb things during the entire night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on, each chapter will cover a day of the crew's stay, as well as some moments with Swagmaster and Chris guarding the castle. Hope you guys enjoy this.


	3. Day Two/Fun at the Arcade

_The next morning, Mario is the first to wake up, and sees that Meggy's arms are still wrapped around him._

Mario: She looks so innocent, peaceful, and cute.

_Meggy stirs slightly, and slowly awakens to the sight of Mario, staring lovingly back at her_

Mario: Morning, Meggy.

Meggy: Good morning Red. 😊

Mario: That smile never stops being cute.

Meggy: Neither does yours. 😉

 _Meggy scoots closer to Mario, and pecks his cheek while hugging him._ _Mario hugs her back, and they stay in this embrace for a while._

Mario: We have another great day ahead of us.

Meggy: Indeed. SMG4 and Tari were both going to the arcade, and they invited us along. You down for a day of fun?

Mario: Okie-dokie! We should go grab some breakfast.

Meggy: Yas!

Mario: It won't be cold today, so that's good.

Meggy: Let's go get some food!

Mario: You going without your headgear again?

Meggy: Nah. We're going to be with some of the others, so it'd be best if I took it along. Let's go!

_Mario goes to the door, and opens it for Meggy._

Mario: Ladies first.

Meggy: You've become quite the gentleman, you know that?

Mario: You've inspired me to become a gentleman. I can't thank you enough for that.

Meggy: Heh. I guess I rubbed off on you in a positive way.

Mario: Yeah, you did. You're really sweet.

Meggy: You're even sweeter. 😊

Mario: It means a lot to hear that from you. Let's get on the elevator to grab some food.

Meggy: Way ahead of ya Red.

_They enter the elevator, and press the button to go to the first floor._

Mario: Do you think any of our friends will board this elevator with us?

Luigi: Wait for us!

_Mario presses the button on the elevator that keeps it open, allowing Luigi and Saiko to board the elevator._

Mario: Phew, that was a close call, Luigi.

Luigi: Thanks bro!

_Mario gives a thumbs up._

Mario: This hotel is amazing, and our first day here was amazing. What did you do yesterday?

Luigi: I was gonna ask you the same thing.

Meggy: We mostly went shopping yesterday. We wanted to get a good look around the area and see what was here before we went anywhere else.

Luigi: Well, me and Saiko went out for a walk and talk near the beach. It was actually quite pleasant.

Saiko: Even though Luigi is a total scaredy cat, I will admit, he can be quite romantic.

_Mario and Meggy look at each other._

Mario: Are.....are you two together?

Saiko: You bet we are!

Luigi: She's really not that bad.

Mario: I'm so happy for you, bro!

Meggy: That's awesome! Congrats Saiko!

Luigi: So, what are you doing today, bro?

Mario: Meggy and I are gonna be going to the arcade with SMG4 and Tari.

_The elevator opens._

Meggy: Well, this is our stop. What will you two be doing today?

Luigi: Might go for another walk and talk around the beach.

Mario: Sounds great. You two enjoy your day, Meggy and I are gonna grab some breakfast.

Luigi: You too!

Saiko: Catch you later!

_Luigi and Saiko leave the hotel._

Mario: Okie-dokie, let's grab some breakfast.

_Tari sees Mario and Meggy while she and SMG4 are sitting at a table, and waves at them._

Tari: Hiya!

Mario: Hi, Tari! Meggy and I will be over there in a minute, we're grabbing some breakfast.

_Mario grabs a plate for himself, and a plate for Meggy._

Meggy: Thanks Red!

Mario: What are you thinking for breakfast this morning?

Meggy: Pancakes sound good. 😊

Mario: I saw you having one of those cinnamon rolls yesterday, how good are they?

Meggy: They're really good. You should try one!

Mario: Okie-dokie. Want me to get one for you too?

Meggy: That would be nice.

_Mario grabs a cinnamon roll for Meggy, and then grabs one for himself. After getting their cups of apple juice, they go over to the table where Tari and SMG4 are sitting._

Tari: Hiya, Mario and Meggy.

Mario: Hi, Tari. Hey, SMG4.

Meggy: Hey guys! How are things going for you today?

SMG4: Going fine.

Mario: How was you two's day yesterday?

SMG4: It was fine, we stayed in our room and played a bunch of games on Tari's Switch. What about you two?

Meggy: We went out shopping at a few stores. Not much else though.

Mario: I got a Ridley Amiibo. Meggy got a scarf and a hat.

Tari: That’s nice. 😊

Mario: Can't wait to go to the arcade today. I heard they also have laser tag.

Meggy: You guys ready for a day of fun?

Mario: You bet I am. How far is it from here?

SMG4: Not too far. It's near the shopping area you two visited yesterday.

Mario: So, what's the plan for the arcade? Arcade games then laser tag? Or the other way around?

Tari: We were planning on doing the games first. It's quite a large arcade, and we can then do laser tag afterwards.

Mario: Sounds like a plan. Thanks for suggesting a cinnamon roll, Meggy. It was really good. 😊

Meggy: You're more than welcome Red.

_Mario gets up to throw away his trash, and throws away Meggy's trash for her as well._

SMG4: So, are you guys ready to head out to the arcade?

Mario: Let's-a-go!

Tari and Meggy: Woohoo!

Mario: What's the plan for later tonight? Do you know, SMG4?

SMG4: We're planning on heading to a restaurant after we spend the day at the arcade.

Mario: The four of us? Or everybody?

Tari: Just the four of us. With everybody, it'll get very chaotic.

SMG4: The others have others plans for today. Axol and Shroomy will be spending some time with Bob and Boopkins, likely binging anime or something.

Meggy: Luigi and Saiko will be going for another walk and talk near the beach.

_They arrive at the arcade._

Mario: So, this is it. This is gonna be a great day.

Tari: Let's do this!

Mario: WAHOO!

Meggy: I’m excited!

Mario: How are we handling this? Splitting up into groups of two and then meeting back up when it's time for laser tag?

SMG4: Nah, we're sticking together through the whole thing! We'll be a four person squad the whole way!

Meggy: I like the sound of that.

Mario: I'm excited for this!

SMG4: Let's go!

_Mario grabs one door and holds it for Meggy, while SMG4 grabs the other door and holds it for Tari._

Tari: Thank you, SMG4.

Meggy: Thanks Red.

_Mario and SMG4 then enter the arcade after Meggy and Tari enter._

Mario: Wow, this is a huge arcade!

_The four of them take a look around. Arcade games, air hockey, laser tag, tons of games for them to play._

Mario: How long will we be playing arcade games for before we start laser tag?

SMG4: Probably a few hours at most. The day is still early, so let's get going!

Mario: Let's not turn this into a War of the Fat Italians, please. We're just here to have fun, share some laughs, and have a good time.

SMG4: It's too late in the year for that. Besides, if I wanted it to be a war, it would just be between you and me Mario. Everyone else doesn't usually show up alongside us until the very end.

Mario: Let's have some fun! Where should we start?

Tari: It's a pretty big arcade. How about Konami's X-Men? They've got a six player cabinet in here we can all play!

Mario: (in a Wolverine voice) Let's go, bub!

Meggy: Wow, that was a pretty good Wolverine impression, Red.

 _They head over to the X-Men cabinet_.

Mario: Dibs on Wolverine.

SMG4: Good thing we've got six players to choose from. I'd hate to be Dazzler.

Meggy: I'll be conjuring up a Storm.

Tari: Let's do this!

_They start playing the X-Men game. Mario was playing as Wolverine, Meggy was playing as Storm, Tari was playing as Nightcrawler, and SMG4 was playing as Cyclops. After a while, they make their way to and beat Magneto._

Mario: We won! And I only died 5 times.

Meggy: That was fun!

Mario: What should we play next? I say let Meggy pick this time.

Meggy: How about Pacman vs.?

SMG4: Lead the way.

Mario: How does it work? Does one of us control Pac-Man, and the rest of us control the ghosts?

Tari: Yes, actually.

Mario: Ooh, sounds like fun. Let's-a-go!

Meggy: Woomy!

_Mario can't help but smile whenever Meggy says "Woomy!"_

Mario: Alright, who's taking control of Mr. WAKAWAKA?!

Tari: I'll start as Pac-Man, and we'll switch to one of you 3 if you guys manage to catch me with the ghosts.

SMG4: Looks like it's us against her. let's go!

Mario: Here we go!

Tari: Don't expect me to go easy on you guys.

Meggy: Right back at'cha Tari!

_They begin to play Pac-Man vs._

Meggy: Red, I've noticed Tari likes to stay around the corners. If you can get one side and I get the other, she can't escape.

Mario: Got it!

_Meggy's strategy ends up working, and she captures Pac-Man._

Mario: Wow! Smart strategy, Meggy.

Meggy: Thanks Red!

_Meggy takes her turn as Pac-Man, and then she gets captured after a while. Rinse and repeat until Mario and SMG4 have gone. It then goes over a montage of games they play together, including but not limited to, air hockey, Mortal Kombat 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Street Fighter 3, and tons of other games. Now, they're getting ready for laser tag._

Mario: Now, it's time for laser tag.

Tari: It'll be two teams of four, and the guys who run the laser tag knew the 4 of us would be coming, SMG4 and I let them know. So, we'll be together on a team.

Meggy: Sounds good! When do we start?

Mario: I can't wait to start!

SMG4: Let's get ready to start now.

Mario: How many games will we play before we head out to the restaurant?

Tari: We have time for three games.

Mario: Okay. We should take the first game to analyze the game area and then come up with a strategy for the second and third game.

SMG4: Wow, that's a smart idea.

Mario: Meggy teaching Tari and I in the ways of turf have helped quite a bit.

Meggy: Oh stop Red.

Mario: What? It's true.

Meggy: Well, let's put those skills to good use then!

Mario: Let's-a-go!

SMG4: Hope you guys are in the mood for pizza, cause we're going to a pizza restaurant after the 3 games.

Mario: Just make sure that dumb robot chicken isn't there, and we'll be good.

SMG4: I make no promises Mario. Let's go!

Meggy: I'll use my hand-to-hand skills on that robot if it shows up, because it doesn't have any weapons.

_Mario smiles at Meggy, knowing that he's safe with her._

Mario: Thank you, Meggy. Now, let's go play some laser tag!

Meggy: It's tag time!

_The four enter the laser tag room, and get ready. They have to put on a laser tag vest._

Meggy: Hey, Red. Could you hold onto my headgear while I put the laser tag vest on, please?

Mario: Sure Meggy.

Meggy: Thank you. She smiles at Mario, before handing him her headgear so she can put on the vest.

_Mario hands Meggy back her headgear after she puts the vest back on._

Meggy: Do you need me to hold your hat so you can put the vest on?

Mario: I would appreciate it.

_SMG4 and Tari notice the exchanges between the two_

SMG4: Hey, have you noticed the way the two have been acting around each other?

Tari: I have. It is kind of odd seeing Mario so polite around Meggy, though in a way, it's not too surprising, given how close they are.

SMG4: Do you think there may be something more to them than just close friends?

Tari: I'd rather not assume anything. Mario may have just learned discipline and respect is all.

SMG4: I guess you're right. Well, we'd better not keep them waiting, let's go!

Tari: We can do it!

_Back to Mario and Meggy_

Mario: Alright, I'm ready. Let's meet back up with Tari and SMG4.

Meggy: Alrighty. Let's go.

_Mario and Meggy meet up with Tari and SMG4._

Meggy: You guys ready? Aside from analyzing the game area, what's our strategy for the first game?

Mario: It might be our best bet to split up into groups of two, and try to get control of different areas of the game area.

SMG4: Indeed. If we all stick together, it could be problematic. We'll switch it up each game so we all get a chance to team up together.

Tari: Would it be alright if we teamed up in the first match Meggy?

Meggy: Sure.

SMG4: Guess that puts me and Mario on a team. You guys ready to go?

Mario: Ready.

Meggy and Tari: Ready!

_The game starts, and the 2 groups go into two different directions._

Mario: Alright, Glitchy. We need a game plan.

SMG4: Alright, We'll take cover, and if someone from the opposite team goes past us, fire away at them. If I get hit, I'll get behind you, and you'll do the same for me.

Mario: Sounds like a plan.

_We cut to Meggy and Tari._

Meggy: Alright, here's our plan. Meggy points to the second floor of the gaming area. See that? If we can get to that area, we'll have a huge aerial advantage, and we'll be able to help Red and SMG4. That sound good to you?

Tari: Sounds good. Let's do this.

_Meggy and Tari rush to the second floor, and fire at anybody from the enemy team that's up there, taking control of it. They see some of the enemy team approaching Mario and SMG4, so they fire away at the enemy team, temporarily disabling them. Mario notices them._

Mario: Thanks for the help, Meggy!

Meggy: Not a problem.

_The game finishes after 2 more minutes, and the four friends dominate the scoreboard._

Mario: I think we could keep going with the same strategies.

Meggy: You guys ready for round 2?

Mario: Yup. Let's switch the groups up now. Meggy and I, and then SMG4 and Tari.

Meggy: Got it.

_They stick with this group setup for the final two games, both times they dominate the leaderboards. They use the same strategies as before, and they work near flawlessly. After the third game is finished, they leave the arcade._

Mario: Man....Mario's-a-hungry!

Meggy: Red....you did so great in there. I'm so proud of you!

Mario: You sure were fantastic yourself!

SMG4: You guys ready to go get some pizza?

Mario and Meggy: You bet!

SMG4: Well then, let's go eat. It's not far from here, and their pizza is amazing. 3 cheese by default.

Mario: Mmm.....sounds delicious.

_The four of them arrive at the restaurant, and are seated._

Mario: How should we do this? Two large pizzas, one for you and Tari to split, and then one for Meggy and I to split?

SMG4: Sounds good to me. You alright with that Meggy?

Meggy: I'm happy with that.

Mario: What topping do you want on our pizza, Meggy?

Meggy: Pepperoni sounds good to me. After all, we had it when we were trapped on that iceberg.

Mario: True. Pepperoni it is.

Meggy: What topping will be on the pizza you and SMG4 share, Tari?

Tari: I think we're agreeing on sausage. I'm not a big fan of pineapple.

SMG4: Sounds good. Let's get some grub!

_They order the pizzas, and get them about 20 minutes later._

Mario: Mmm....they smell like they are fresh out of the oven.

_Mario hands Meggy one of the provided plates._

Mario: Let's dig in.

Meggy: Yas!

_SMG4 hands Tari a plate, and lets her take her slice of pizza first._

Tari: Thank you, SMG4.

SMG4: You’re welcome, Tari.

Mario: You get your slice first, Meggy. 😊

Meggy: Thank you Red.

Mario: Not a problem.

_They all start eating and are amazed._

Mario: Wow, this is really good.

SMG4: This place is highly rated for a reason. They care about quality over quantity.

Mario: I can see that.

Meggy: You mentioned that this dinner date was just going to be the four of us. Was there a specific reason for that?

_SMG4 and Tari look at each other before sheepishly looking back_

Tari: Actually, there was one specific reason, and the only reason we decided to have this dinner date with you two was because we trust you two the most.

Mario: What is that reason?

_SMG4 takes a deep breath before continuing_

SMG4: You may have noticed me and Tari have been hanging out a lot more than usual, right?

Mario: Yeah. What about it?

SMG4: Well... There's a specific reason for that, and it's why we didn't feel comfortable telling anyone else.

Meggy: Did something bad happen?

SMG4: No no! It's just... Me and Tari.. We're...

_Tari finishes for him_

Tari: SMG4 and I are dating.

_Mario and Meggy look at each other, and then applaud._

Mario: Congrats, dude. How long have you guys been together for?

SMG4: A couple weeks now.

Meggy: I'm so happy for you both!

SMG4: We didn't want to tell anyone else, because we didn't know how they'd react. But once Saiko and Luigi told us that they told you they were together, we figured it couldn't hurt to tell you two that we were together as well.

Tari: We will tell the others eventually, but for now, it's just between the four of us, plus Saiko and Luigi.

Mario: I'm so glad you told us.

Meggy: If you don't mind me asking, what led up to you two dating?

SMG4: I'll let Tari explain, she's better at explaining it than I am.

Tari: It was mostly a result of us just hanging out more, but we enjoyed each other's company quite a bit, and our feelings for one another just slowly grew. We just popped the question when we both were hanging out one day and decided to give it a shot. We've only kept it to ourselves so far. But I feel like we could be a bit more open with it around you, if it doesn't bother you too much.

Mario: It doesn't bother me.

Meggy: I'm perfectly fine with it. It must be frustrating to keep it all pent up when it public without feeling like you can properly express yourselves, even slightly.

SMG4: Thank you guys.

Mario and Meggy: You're welcome.

_Mario and Meggy then look at each other, wondering if they should reveal to SMG4 and Tari that they're dating. The two ultimately decide against it, feeling like now is not the right time, but promising that they will at least tell them first when they are comfortable with revealing that they are together._

Tari: Are you guys okay?

Meggy: We're alright. Sometimes, me and Mario just know how to communicate silently, and we were simply thinking back to when you mentioned Saiko and Luigi told you that they were dating, and were simply wondering if they have told anyone else aside from us four.

Mario: We appreciate your concern though.

_They finish the pizza, and notice that it's getting dark._

Mario: We should probably start heading back.

SMG4: Good idea. We've got three more days left here before we have to leave for home again. We leave the day after New Years in the evening. I still can't thank you two enough. You've allowed me and Tari to get a load off of our chests by telling you we're together.

Mario: So, we leave on the 2nd?

SMG4: That's the plan, yes.

Mario: Let's head back to the hotel.

_They leave the pizza place, and head back to the hotel._

Mario: Today was a ton of fun, thank you.

Tari: And thank you for letting us open up. Today was a lot of fun though, and I'm happy you two agreed to join me and SMG4 today!

Meggy: I had fun today as well. It was nice hanging out with you two!

Mario: It was a ton of fun!

SMG4: Good night to you two.

Meggy: Sleep well you two!

_The two groups go their separate ways to their rooms, and they head into their room to get ready for bed_

Mario: Man, today was a great day. You want to relax for a little bit before we head to sleep?

Meggy: I would love to, but I need to shower first. I shouldn't be too long.

Mario: Okie-dokie. I’m gonna turn on the TV and watch something while you do that.

Meggy: I'll be quick Red. You wouldn't mind preparing me some fresh clothes for when I get out, would you?

Mario: Sure.

_Mario smiles at Meggy._

Meggy: Thanks Red.

Mario: My pleasure, sweetie.

_Meggy pecks Mario's cheek, right before she heads into the bathroom to shower and freshen up, leaving Mario alone with the tv as he heads over to Meggy's suitcase to grab her some fresh clothes_

Mario: A fresh short-sleeve shirt and shorts should do the trick.

_After he gets Meggy’s fresh clothes out of her suitcase, Mario sits on the bed and starts reflecting on his and Meggy’s relationship._

Mario: I could tell Meggy and I were thinking the same thing, but Mario's not too sure telling them was a good idea or not. I just hope none of them will hate us once they find out we're dating...

Meggy: I love Red so much, but I'm scared to tell everybody that we're dating. I know some of them won't like it. But they'll eventually find out once they put the pieces together, and I'd prefer that to not happen...

_Meggy is now on the verge of tears._

Meggy: Why does love always have to be so complicated...? I don't want any of them to hurt Mario... I could never live with myself if that ever happened...

_Meggy finishes her shower, and sees that her fresh clothes are waiting for her. She puts them and her boots on, and goes out into the room. She sits on the bed next to Mario._

Mario: Hey.

Meggy: Hey Red...? Can we talk?

Mario: Sure.

Meggy: I know you and I were thinking about the same thing back there when SMG4 and Tari revealed they were in a relationship. I know you and I both want to tell everyone so badly, and yet we both know that some people will not approve of it. I don't want anyone to hurt you because of me...

Mario: Meggy, why are you saying they'd hurt me because of you?

Meggy: Because they find you an easier target... I know how much the ridicule hurts you, and I don't want you to deal with that...

Mario: As much as it does hurt me, dealing with the ridicule is just another day in the office for me.

Meggy: It isn't for me... I care about you deeply, and when your feelings are hurt, mine are hurt too...

_Meggy starts to tear up, and Mario immediately notices._

Mario: Meggy?

Meggy: Our friendship means so much to me, and our love even more so... I want to be able to love you freely, but I don't want to lose you either...

Mario: Meggy, you will never lose me. This I vow.

_Meggy hugs him with so much force she knocks him back onto the bed_

Meggy: I love you so much Red... Please promise me you won't leave me...

Mario: I promise, I will NEVER leave you. Ever.

 _Tears fall down Meggy's cheek, as she starts crying_.

Meggy: Thank you, Red….

_No more words are spoken between the two, as Meggy continues to cry, and Mario comforts her the best he can, internally telling himself that no matter what happens, he will not leave Meggy_

Mario: You’re not alone…you have my shoulder to cry on…

_Meggy's cries grow louder, which causes Mario to tighten his hug. He also kisses her cheek, and rubs her back._

Mario: Just look at it like this, Meggy. Yes, some of them will not approve of our relationship, but there will also be some of them that will approve of our relationship, and will think of us as a beautiful couple.

_Meggy simply tightens her grip on Mario, not wanting him to leave her side, and not wanting to lose the comfort he's providing_

Mario: Just let it all out, Meggy. I'm right here, and I always will be.

_Mario scoots back towards the middle of the bed so that he and Meggy don't fall off it._

Mario: You mean everything to me, Meggy. I love you more than anything in the world, even spaghetti.

_Meggy says nothing, but mentally tells herself this is why she fell in love with Mario in the first place, because he cared and always will care about her_

Mario: Sure, I get a bit upset when I lose a plate of spaghetti, but it's not a big deal, it's easy to replace. But you......you're truly one of a kind.

_Meggy pulls away from Mario, staring him straight in the eyes, and then proceeds to give him a kiss filled with passion and love, tears still falling, emotion pouring out of her soul and heart in the kiss, and the red plumber kisses the Inkling turned human back with equal passion. Fireworks are going off in both of their heads. It's as if nothing else matters to them, just this beautiful moment._

Mario: I love you so much, Meggy.

Meggy: I love you too, Red. 😊

_The scene fades out as the two continue to kiss, letting their love for each other take them wherever they desire. Meanwhile, back at the castle with Swag and Chris._

Swag: Ugh, these days are going by so slowly.

Chris: I know, but remember, we're getting paid to do this, and once it's all over, we'll hopefully be better off than we have ever been.

_The sound of glass shattering is heard in the basement_

Swag: Are you kidding me? Lock and load, Chris. we got some intruders.

Chris: For the love of god…. Well, we'd better go check it out and chase them off again.

_Swag and Chris enter the basement, and see the Wario bros standing there._

Chris: Are you guys seriously that desperate?

Wario: We will rob this place, and you can't stop us.

Swag: Open fire, Chris.

Chris: You creeps aren't getting in the way of my paycheck. If you leave quietly, we won't harm you, but if you are so insistent on robbing this place, then so be it. Don't expect mercy.

_Chris and Swag pull out their guns. Wario and Waluigi run away while the guards open fire. The next few hours are spent chasing them, until they are eventually caught and kicked out of the castle yet again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 3.


	4. Day Three/Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Meggy have a lazy day.

_It’s now day 3 of the stay. Meggy has the idea of just having a lazy day today, and decides to propose this to Mario as they wake up._

Mario: Morning, sweetie.

Meggy: Good morning Mario.

Mario: How are you feeling?

Meggy: Much better.

_Meggy gives Mario a hug._

Meggy: I love you so much, you know that?

Mario: You've said it a million times, but it only gets better every time you say it.

_Meggy smiles at him and kisses his cheek_

Meggy: I haven't heard of anyone making any plans today, and I don't feel like doing too much today. How about after we get breakfast, we just have today to ourselves?

Mario: Sure. What would you want to do? Go back in here after we're done with breakfast?

Meggy: I would love that a lot.

Mario: Every second spent with you is a second of true beauty.

Meggy: Same with you.

_Meggy then pecks his cheek._

Mario: Your kisses are really sweet.

Meggy: So are yours.

Mario: Yours are sweeter. That was a beautiful kiss we shared last night. Honestly, your lips taste like spaghetti.

_Mario blushes heavily, which causes Meggy to giggle._

Meggy: I didn't think I could make you blush so intensely with just the taste of my lips. You're so cute sometimes Red. 😉

_Mario blushes even harder, and starts acting shy, making Meggy giggle even more._

Meggy: You're so easy to tease Red. It's adorable.

Mario: Eh...not as adorable as you are. You have a cute smile, a cute laugh, and you're just all around a cute person.

Meggy: Oh stop it you.

Mario: Am I not allowed to speak th- _Mario gets cut off by a kiss on his lips from Meggy._

Meggy: Nah, you're allowed to talk. It's just that your compliments are so sweet, and I find it adorable that you think I'm cute overall.

Mario: Tonight, we should go over to the porch that has those 2 chairs, and just look up at the stars. I'm still amazed they made these porches this high up in the hotel.

Meggy: Sounds like a plan then. 

_Meggy then starts heading out the door to get some breakfast._

Meggy: You coming Red?

Mario: Don't leave without me!

Meggy: I wouldn't dream of it...hot stuff. 😉

_Mario blushes intensely, resulting in another giggle from Meggy._

Meggy: You’re so adorable when you blush. Come on, let’s go eat.

_The two of them proceed to leave their room and make their way to the elevator. They board the elevator, and this time, it's just them. Same thing applies when they get breakfast. Everybody else has started their day._

Mario: Looks like it's just us for breakfast, today.

_Mario hands Meggy a plate._

Meggy: That's not too surprising. We did get up an hour later than expected. I'll just grab the same items I had yesterday, and once we're both done, we'll head back to our room and just spend the day here together. I’m excited to just have a lazy day with you.

Mario: Same here.

_Mario and Meggy grab their breakfast, and enjoy it together. After finishing their breakfast, they throw away their trash and head back up to their room._

Mario: What shall we do?

Meggy: We could see if there's anything on TV while cuddling. How does that sound to you?

Mario: Sure.

_Mario goes back over to the bed, and discovers Meggy brought a punching bag with her._

Mario: Um....what's the point of the punching bag? It's not a big deal, I'm just curious as to why you brought it, that's all.

Meggy: I use it to relieve stress whenever I'm feeling pressured. Lately though, I haven't needed it as much. I usually pretend it's someone I can't stand that much, like Bob or Boopkins, simply because I would never want to hurt them physically, as they mean well, even if their anime obsession is overbearing.

_Mario grabs the remote, and turns on the TV. He then holds out his arms while relaxing on the bed._

Mario: Cuddles?

_Meggy crawls onto the bed and snuggles up next to him._

Meggy: Cuddles. 😊

Mario: How do you want to cuddle?

Meggy: Mind if I lie my head on your chest?

Mario: Go right ahead. Make yourself comfortable.

_Meggy takes her headgear off and rests her head on Mario’s chest_

Mario: How does it feel?

_Meggy adjusts herself so her head is fully lying on Mario's chest, and wraps her arms around Mario's midsection, and happily sighs to herself_

Meggy: It feels nice and comfy, Red.

_Meggy relaxes like this for a while, but decides to change it up a bit. After a while, she rests her head on Mario's shoulder, and then wraps her arms and legs around him._

Mario: Decided to change it up a bit? Is this even more comfy for you?

Meggy: You have no idea how cuddly you are Red.

Mario: Am I like a teddy bear?

Meggy: More like the comfiest pillow, but you're just as cute as a teddy bear. 😉

Mario: I wouldn't mind doing this all day, it's so nice and cozy. I love it just as much as I love you.

Meggy: And I love you so much. It feels so nice to just be here with you.

Mario: I love getting to spend time with the prettiest girl in the universe.

_Meggy blushes furiously and buries her face into his neck_

Meggy: Oh Red.

Mario: What?

Meggy: You're just so good with compliments is all.

Mario: Every time you're with me, it warms my heart, because no matter what happens, someone cares. I've been through so much ridicule, but you inspire me to always get back up, even when the ridicule really hurts.

Meggy: And you've always been there for me when I've needed support the most. I still can't thank you enough for all you've done for me Mario.

Mario: I still remember the day I gave you spaghetti to cheer you up. Hearing you call yourself a big disappointment really broke my heart.

Meggy: You managed to prove me wrong on that day. Honestly, I think that was the day I realized that I was starting to feel differently about you. And this is where life has led us. I was beyond happy when you told me you felt the same way about me. I love you so much, and I don't ever want to lose you.

Mario: I love you so much, that I would willingly die to protect you.

Meggy: And I would do the same for you Red.

Mario: If ANYONE hurts you, they are going to deal with me.

Meggy: Likewise.

_Mario and Meggy then just relax while watching TV and the time slowly rolls by_

Mario: You know? Sometimes, it's the little things in life that are the greatest.

_Meggy continues to cuddle with Mario, and she lets out a happy sigh._

Mario: Is there anything you want to do later?

Meggy: Aside from staring at the stars, not really. I'm just happy being here with you.

Mario: Same here, Meggy. Same here.

_Mario and Meggy then stare into each other's eyes lovingly. Meggy's eyes start glittering._

Mario: W-wow. Your eyes are glittering, they're so beautiful.

_Meggy gives Mario a passion filled kiss, which lasts for a while. They break apart once they need to breathe._

Mario: Your kisses are so sweet, you know that?

_Meggy smiles deeply, and proceeds to cover Mario's face in kisses._

Mario: I feel like I'm covered in love.

Meggy: Oh, but you are Red. 😉 

_Meggy goes in for another kiss_

Mario: Oh, Meggy. What would I do without you? You're such a sweet person, and you're willing to protect me from harm, whether it be with a weapon, or hand-to-hand.

Meggy: I don't know what I would do without you Red. You couldn't possibly be any more handsome than you are now.

Mario: Oh stop it.

_Meggy giggles._

Meggy: I have no reason to stop

Mario: I've actually been wondering, how skilled are you in hand-to-hand?

Meggy: Not as skilled as I am with a weapon, but I'm no amateur.

Mario: No amateur?

_Mario tilts his head in confusion_

Meggy: I can hold my own in a fist fight. I just choose not to use it unless I absolutely have to.

Mario: I'm imagining you and I fighting side-by-side in hand-to-hand combat. I'm thinking that you're a bit of a boxer, since you said you could hold your own in a fist fight, would that be accurate?

Meggy: It's more like Karate than anything else. Was there a reason you wanted to know? You've never really seemed interested in my combat skills up until now. I'm just curious is all.

Mario: I was curious myself. I just want to be able to protect you from harm, especially since you're my girlfriend.

Meggy: It does mean a lot to hear that Red.

_Meggy kisses the red plumber on his cheek and then glances at the clock._

Meggy: Shall we move to the balcony?

Mario: Sure. I wouldn't mind learning some moves from you sometime, if you're up for it.

Meggy: I'd be happy to help teach you.

 _Meggy opens the balcony door and waits for Mario to join her, so Mario joins Meggy on the balcony_.

Mario: Wow, it feels so nice out. Not even a cloud in the sky.

Meggy: The tropics are always nice at night.

_Meggy stares out into the star filled sky._

Meggy: Red, I'm glad we were invited on this vacation. Every day has been worth it.

Mario: I'm never going to forget the days we spend together. Maybe we could go for a walk and talk near the beach while we're here.

Meggy: We could do that tomorrow. SMG4, Tari, Luigi and Saiko will be spending time with each other tomorrow, so we won't be seeing much of them. The boys have invited us to hang out with them, on the consensus that they won't be binging anime, and they have promised that. Shroomy being there will also help.

Mario: We'll hang out with the guys during the day, and then go for that walk during the evening, maybe even watch the sunset.

Meggy: That sounds lovely. 

_Meggy stares back up at the stars and lets her thoughts wander_

Mario: What's on your mind?

Meggy: Red... I know this is out of the blue, but I've been thinking about our future and one question keeps coming back up.

Mario: What?

_Meggy stares at Mario with a serious look on her face_

Meggy: Have you ever thought about... starting a family?

Mario: It's on my mind sometimes...but I also don't like to think too far ahead. I like to go one day at a time.

Meggy: I'm not either. I don't want to move too fast either. But... you aren't against the idea, are you?

Mario: I'd love to start a family.

Meggy: Thanks for telling me Red.

 _Meggy smiles happily at_ _him_

Meggy: It makes me happy to hear that you're open to the idea.

_Meggy holds Mario’s hand and stares at the stars again_

Meggy: You're truly amazing, you know that?

Mario: Th-thank you. It means a lot to hear that.

_Mario starts to get emotional. Meggy notices and turns to face him. She then holds both of his hands, stares at him lovingly in his eyes, and starts getting teary eyed with a genuine smile._

Meggy: You're always complimenting me, but you're beyond amazing yourself. You're truly incredible. If I'm being honest, there's not a single moment of my life where I'm not thinking about how much I love you. This vacation has shown me just how much we truly love each other, and even more how much you truly care about me, and we've only been dating for a few days now. You're the one thing I need most in my life, and I wish I could show you just how much you truly mean to me.

_Mario starts getting teary eyed._

Mario: You're saying that you love me....more than Splatfests?

Meggy: Winning a Splatfest has always been a dream of mine, but having someone who loves you, regardless of if you win or lose is more important to me. You've given me something wonderful, and I don't think I could ever properly repay you for it. So yes, I love you more than Splatfests, and I truly mean that, with all of my hearts.

Mario: My love for you surpasses my love for spaghetti. I love you more than anything in the entire universe, Meggy. I mean this with all of my heart and soul.

_Mario lets the tears fall down his cheek. Meggy proceeds to hug him tightly in a tender and loving embrace as the two cry happily in each other's arms. Shortly after, they return to gazing up at the stars while remaining in the loving embrace. Mario sees that some of the stars are forming a heart._

Mario: Meggy, look! Some of the stars are forming a heart.

_Mario points to the stars that are forming the heart. Meggy looks up and smiles_

Mario: I like to think that represents our love.

Meggy: I'd say it does.

Mario: The stars are so beautiful.

Meggy: Not as much as you.

Mario: Dang it, you said exactly what I was gonna say. Word for word, you said what I was going to say.

_Mario sees a shooting star._

Mario: A shooting star! Quick, Meggy. Make a wish!

Meggy: I already did Red. Though I won't say what it is, I know it will come true, because I'm with you.

Mario: Aw....why won't you say what it is?

Meggy: Because that would be spoiling the wish. When it comes true, I will tell you what it is. I promise.

Mario: Okie-dokie.

 _All of a sudden, the stars start forming a certain Octoling_.

Mario: No way....is that who I think it is?

Meggy: D-Desti...?

Mario: Can....can she communicate with us?

_Desti's voice is heard by the both of them, though the stars don't move_

Desti: You both have come a long way together. You two have found something wonderful together, and it's something you both should cherish. Never lose sight of your goals, support each other, and never leave each other. And don't forget, I'll always be watching. You'd both better win Splatfest for me.

_The stars start reverting back to normal. Mario leads Meggy back inside, and sits down on the bed next to her._

Meggy: You heard her too, didn't you?

Mario: Yup. I did.

_Mario sees that Meggy is tearing up._

Mario: Hey......you okay?

Meggy: I can't let her down... Not after what she did for me... I won't lose Splatfest... It's my only chance, and I cannot allow myself to lose...

Mario: What do you mean by only chance? Don't Splatfests come every year?

Meggy: Mario... It's the last one, remember?

Mario: Meggy, you never told me that.

Meggy: I...guess I was so distraught that I forgot to tell you...

Mario: Hey....it's okay.

_Meggy's tears start falling down her cheek._

Mario: You can open up about how you feel.....I'm right here. Do....do you need a hug?

Meggy: Please... I need you...

_Mario holds out his arms, offering a hug._

Mario: I'm right here, Meggy. You can hug me for as long as you need to.....I won't go anywhere, I promise. 😊

_Meggy tackles the red plumber and hugs him tightly._

Mario: Meggy.....I understand how you feel. I understand how much winning the Splatfest and fulfilling Desti's dying wish means to you. I just want you to know that I'll be right alongside you every step of the way.

Meggy: I know, and I want you to help me fulfill her last wish...

Mario: I will. I promise.

_Mario notices how much Meggy's voice is shaking, she's on the verge of crying._

Mario: Desti would be so proud of you, Meggy. But, If you need to let out your emotions......I'm right here.....and I won't let go.

_Mario gives Meggy another hug. Meggy silently holds Mario tightly and doesn't let go_

Mario: I just don't want you bottling up your emotions again. It really hurts me when you're suffering with emotions that you can't let out.

Meggy: I still miss her, and I don't want to disappoint her...

Mario: We all miss her, Meggy.

_Meggy can't hold it in anymore and starts crying._

Meggy: I'm sorry I'm so emotionally weak... I just want to make Desti proud...

Mario: Meggy, we all have days where we can't help but cry. You're not emotionally weak.

Meggy: I need you so much Red...

Mario: What do you mean by that? I'm always here for you, sweetie. What do you mean when you say you need me so much?

_Meggy doesn't respond, but her cries grow louder._

Meggy: You mean the world to me... I can't ever lose you...

Mario: You'll never lose me, Meggy.

_Meggy simply tightens her grip on Mario, as she doesn't want to lose him._

Mario: You haven't been having any nightmares lately, have you?

Meggy: I have... Not every night, but every so often... I'm scared of disappointing her...

Mario: Do you need another hug? I'll give you as many hugs as you need.

_Meggy hugs him again, tighter and crying louder. Mario starts tearing up. Seeing his Meggy crying is breaking his heart._

Mario: We will win the Splatfest together, Meggy. Together, we will make Desti so proud, and we will fulfill her wish. It'll be a difficult journey, I know, but you aren't tackling this journey alone. I'm on the journey with you, and I always will. I will always be there for you, no matter what. You never have to worry about being alone ever again.

Meggy: Please, hold me...

Mario: How do you want me to hold you?

Meggy: Just like this... Please don't let go of me...

Mario: I'll never let go.

_Mario tightly holds Meggy in his arms, and does everything he can to comfort her._

Mario: You're going to be okay, Meggy. I promise, I won't let go until you're happy again.

_Meggy's crying slowly lessens and she finally looks up at Mario and sighs happily_

Meggy: T-thank you Red... You always know how to make me happy.

Mario: It's not a problem. I feel honored to be able to help you and comfort you. Would you like me to continue holding you? We could cuddle for a bit before we fall asleep, or you could cuddle in my arms while we sleep as well.

Meggy: I’d like that. 😊

_Meggy pictures Mario holding her in his arms, as if he was her knight in shining armor, and she has a huge smile on her face._

Mario: I'm so glad you're happy again. What was on your mind?

Meggy: Just you, my knight in shining armor.

Mario: And.....you're my princess. My beautiful princess.

Meggy: Are you excited for tomorrow?

Mario: Yup. We'll be hanging out with the guys, and then we'll be walking along the beach, watching a beautiful sunset. I would also love to see you demonstrate your hand-to-hand skills at some point.

Mario: I'd probably focus on punches, because Mario has strong arms. What about you?

Meggy: We'll get to that when the opportunity presents itself.

Mario: Aw man....you won't even tell me if you prefer punches or kicks?

Meggy: I prefer kicks personally.

Mario: Is that a reason why you got those boots? They look cute, by the way.

Meggy: Nah. I just got them, because they were fashionable. But they do help in a pinch.

Mario: They look just as cute as you do. They also look like they pack quite a punch.

Meggy: They do. _she giggles_

Mario: My girlfriend is not only sweet, cute, and funny, but she's also a skilled fighter. What day should we set aside for fight training?

Meggy: It'll have to be when we get home, since there's no dojo near here, but I promise we'll do it once we get home.

Mario: I wonder if I could block a kick from you, think we could test that? We don't have to test it if you don't want to.

_Meggy stands up, with a look of slyness in her eyes as she smirks_

Meggy: I hope you're ready for this.

_Meggy runs and does a dive kick towards Mario. Mario manages to block it, but he's still pushed back._

Mario: Wow, you have really strong kicks.

Meggy: You've got good reaction timing yourself.

Mario: Thanks. Since you said you know karate, what belt are you?

Meggy: Well, I didn't actually get belts, since I never had formal training at a dojo, but some have told me I'm almost black belt material.

Mario: That means you are madly skilled, Meggy. But, if you didn't get training at a dojo, then where and how did you train?

Meggy: Mostly watching old Karate videos and trying to replicate what I saw.

_Meggy looks away shyly_

Mario: Why are you looking away?

Meggy: It's just a bit embarrassing is all.

Mario: I don’t think it’s embarrassing at all.

Meggy: Shall we get ready for bed? It's pretty late.

Mario: Yeah. You can cuddle in my arms while we sleep. Do you want to sleep in the same bed again?

Meggy: I would love to.

Mario: That's so sweet to hear. Make yourself comfortable.

_Mario and Meggy both crawl into the bed. Meggy pecks Mario on the cheek a few times._

Mario: Good night, Meggy. I love you so much, and I'll see you in the morning.

Meggy: Goodnight Mario. Thanks for always believing in me.

Mario: You know, some people ask me if I prefer you as a human or an Inkling, and here's my response. It doesn't matter. Human or Inkling, you're still the Meggy I know and love with all of my heart.

_Meggy places a hand over her hearts, smiles sweetly, and then kisses Mario on his nose._

Meggy: You're beyond sweet. I love you so much Red.

Mario: I love you too, Meggy. I'll see you in the morning.

_Mario and Meggy then fall asleep, holding each other in their arms, excited for when they go on their walk along the beach tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna clarify a couple of things..
> 
> Meggy saying hearts is intentional. Part of the headcanon that Crowned_Healslime and I have for Meggy is based on some of Splatoon's official lore, in that Inklings and Octolings have multiple hearts, and given how Meggy used to be an Inkling, our headcanon is that despite being human, part of her Inkling biology remains intact, including having more than one heart.
> 
> Chapter 6 will have a small portion of angst, but aside from that, the angst is done in this story after this chapter. Also, the segments with Swagmaster and Chris will return at the beginning of Chapter 5.
> 
> With that said, hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 4. :)


	5. Day Four/Games and a beach walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Meggy have another enjoyable and possibly romantic day ahead of them.

_Meanwhile, the Wario brothers attempted to break into the castle again._

Chris: For the love of god... If those two attempt to break in one more time, I swear I'm going to shoot them dead...

Swag: Don't forget to hide the bodies.

_Chris and Swagmaster managed to chase off Wario and Waluigi, but at the cost of severe damage to the basement walls._

Chris: I don't suppose your Swag magic could help fix the mess that they made?

Swag: Swag magic to the rescue.

_Swagmaster uses his swag magic to repair the damage done to the basement walls._

Swag: There, good as new.

Chris: Thank goodness... I'm just glad they didn't take anything. Only a few more days of this left, and we'll be good to go.

Swag: We'll be rich!

Chris: Don't forget, we'll need to tell the Princess that they attempted to break in, since she needs to be made aware that they tried to steal from her.

Swag: Right.

_After a brief minute._

Swag: Wanna order a pizza?

Chris: That is the best idea you've had all week.

Swag: Then let's order us a pizza.

 _Swag and Chris order a pizza online. It gets delivered 25 minutes later. Chris pays for it, and the guards enjoy said pizza. Afterward, they just relax and eventually fall asleep until morning. It now cuts to Mario and Meggy, the latter of whom has just_ woken up _, and sees that Mario is still asleep. She then gives him a couple kisses on his cheek, which wakes him up._

Mario: Aw man....I saw Meggy's pretty face in my dream.

Meggy: Good morning Red.

Mario: Good morning, my beautiful princess. Did you sleep well?

Meggy: Of course. I always sleep well with you right next to me.

Mario: Nothing is comfier than you falling asleep in my arms. You know, if someone were to ask me what the greatest gift I ever received was, wanna know what I would say?

Meggy: Me?

Mario: Hehe, yup.

Meggy: We have an interesting day ahead of us, but the latter half is what I'm looking forward to the most. I've been hiding a little surprise for you, but I won't spoil what it is until our little walk and talk later at the beach.

Mario: Okie-dokie. I think the plan is that Bob, Boopkins, Axol, and Shroomy will meet us on the first floor, we'll all have breakfast, then we're going back into Shroomy and Axol's room. We'll be playing some co-op games on their console.

Meggy: As long as no anime is involved, or at least the kind they're into, I won't have any problems.

Mario: They did promise no anime, correct?

Meggy: They did, but you know them. They tend to bring it up in one way or another.

Mario: I'm sure Shroomy will make sure they stick to their promise. Are you ready to get breakfast?

Meggy: Of course! Let's go!

_Mario goes over to the door, and holds it open for Meggy._

Mario: After you.

Meggy: Thank you Red.

_They make their way towards the elevator, and head to the first floor. It cuts to Bob, Boopkins, Axol, and Shroomy, who are waiting for Mario and Meggy before they all get food together._

Axol: Remember guys, as long as Red Tomato and Beanie Human Girl are with us, NO MENTION OF ANIME.

Boopkins: We promise Senpai!

Bob: YeAh! We ProMiSe!

_Shroomy sees that Mario and Meggy are approaching them._

Shroomy: Oh golly gee, Mario and Meggy are here! Hi guys!

Meggy: Hey boys. How's it going today?

Mario: Hello!

Axol: Hiya, Red Tomato and Beanie Human Girl.

Bob: WaSsUp MaRiO?

Boopkins: How's it going, Meggy?

Meggy: It's going wonderfully. This vacation has been wonderful so far. How about with you guys?

Axol: It's been going great!

Mario: What have you guys been up to?

Axol: Me and mushroom scout boy have been getting to know each other better, and we've gotten along pretty well!

Shroomy: I have a name, you know.

Meggy: Axol gave us all nicknames, because he technically doesn't fully know our names.

Axol: Hehe... Sorry. I'm still getting used to the culture outside of Japan.

Meggy: Axol, you have nothing to worry about.

Bob: We ShoUlD ProBaBly GeT SomE FoOd BefoRe It’s toO LaTe!

Meggy: Yas!

Mario: Let's-a go!

_Everybody goes and grabs some breakfast, though Boopkins struggles to reach the food due to his short height. Meggy notices this._

Meggy: Boopkins, you need any help getting your food?

Boopkins: Yes, please.

Meggy: Tell me what it is you want for breakfast, and I'll get it for you, okay?

Boopkins: I would like a bowl of oatmeal please!

Meggy: Sure, I'll get it for you.

Boopkins: Thank you Meggy!

Meggy: No problem. I just don't want you hurting yourself.

_Meggy gets a bowl of oatmeal for Boopkins, and brings that bowl over to the table where the group will be sitting. Mario goes with 2 strips of bacon, a cheese omelette, a cinnamon roll, and a cup of apple juice._

Meggy: There you go, Boopkins.

Boopkins: I really appreciate it Meggy. You're a good friend!

Meggy: Aww, thank you Boopkins.

_Meggy goes back to get her breakfast, which is very similar to what Mario got._

Mario: So, Axol, Shroomy, and Bob. What did you guys get for breakfast?

Shroomy: Oh, just the usual. A healthy balanced breakfast of wheaties, orange juice, and wheat toast!

Mario: Their orange juice has pulp in it. Mario does not like pulp in his orange juice.

Meggy: I don't mind it that much, but everyone is different. If I had to guess, their orange juice is hand squeezed.

Mario: What did you get, Axol?

Axol: I just got a fruit salad. I'm trying to eat more than just instant noodles all the time.

Mario: I've been trying to eat more than spaghetti.

Boopkins: What did you get, Bob?

Bob: JusT sOMe MaC n' CHeESe.

Mario: Odd choice for breakfast, then again I’ve eaten spaghetti for breakfast multiple times, so I have no room to talk.

_The group starts laughing._

Axol: So, what have you and Red Tomato been up to, Beanie Girl?

Meggy: Just spending time together and going out to see the sights this place has to offer. We've taken the opportunity to spend more time with each other. I'm glad we had this vacation, because it's been wonderful so far.

Mario: We went to this awesome arcade with SMG4 and Tari the other day.

Boopkins: Really? That's awesome! How'd it go?

Meggy: We had a blast. We played quite a few of the games they had available, and ended it with laser tag.

Mario: And then we all grabbed some pizza afterward.

Mario: Meggy and I's plan for today is to spend the day playing games with you guys, and then go for a walk near the beach when evening rolls around.

Bob: A wALk bY ThE beACH? ThAt iS UnuSAuL FoR, yOU MaRIo.

_Boopkins, Axol, and Shroomy all stare at Bob with a judging look._

Boopkins: Bob, why are you being rude about it?

Bob: I waSN'T TrYinG tO bE rUdE. I'M jUsT suRPrIsED iS AlL.

Mario: I've gone on walks before, Bob. This is nothing new.

Bob: FaIR ENouGH.

_Everybody finishes up their breakfast._

Mario: Alright, where to?

Boopkins: We're heading to Axol and Shroomy's room.

Mario: Okie-dokie. Lead the way.

_A few minutes and one elevator ride later, and they arrive at Axol and Shroomy's room_

Axol: Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable.

Meggy: Thanks Axol.

_Mario and Meggy take a seat next to each other near the TV_

Shroomy: We'll get the games set up.

Boopkins: This is gonna be fun!

Mario: I'm sure it will.

Meggy: I wonder what we will be playing.

Boopkins: Meggy, we have something for you!

Meggy: Oh?

Shroomy: Boopkins and Bob wanted to apologize for forcing you to watch anime, and so they got you a little gift to say sorry!

Boopkins: Not to mention, everything you went through because of anime.

Bob: We gOT yOu A pLUsH thAT wE tHOuGhT YOu'D LiKE.

Meggy: A plush? I wonder what it is.

Axol: It's from a franchise that's popular in Japan, and one that is loved by many for it's simple, yet adorable design!

Meggy: What's the franchise?

Axol: Dragon Quest! _Upon saying this, Boopkins presents Meggy with a slime plush_

Mario: Dragon Quest? Isn't where the Hero that's in Smash is from? The one with dumb RNG that can kill you at 0%?

Boopkins: The very same.

_Meggy takes the Slime plush, and starts hugging it._

Meggy: This plush is so cute! Thank you, Bob and Boopkins. Meggy puts the slime plush down to hug Boopkins. I would hug you Bob....but you have blades for hands, and I don't think you want to hurt me.

Bob: WhAT a bAD tImE fOR mE tO noT HaVE hAnDs.

_Meggy now feels guilty upon saying that, so she tries to hug Bob._

Bob: I'm sOrrY I cAN't hUG YoU bACk.

Meggy: It's the thought that counts, Bob.

Bob: FaIR eNOuGh.

_Boopkins hugs Meggy a second time._

Boopkins: This hug is on behalf of Bob.

Bob: We CoUlDn"t HaVe DonE It WitHOuT AxOl'S HeLp!

Boopkins: He's right. We were really struggling to find something you'd like, and that's when Axol came in and suggested the slime plush.

Meggy: Thank you everyone! This really means a lot to me.

_Meggy gives Axol a hug._

Meggy: Thank you for helping Bob and Boopkins, Axol. This gift means so much to me.

Axol: No problem, Beanie Human Girl! Anything for a good friend!

_Meggy sheds a few tears of joy._

Meggy: I won't forget this.

Shroomy: Are we ready to play some games? We'll start with some Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

Mario: Let's-a go!

Meggy: It's on!

_They start playing Mario Kart 8, currently on N64 Rainbow Road, with Meggy in first place._

Mario: (in a mailman voice) Blue Shell for one Meggy Spletzer!

Meggy: Not a chance Red! I have a Super Horn!

Mario: Gah. You found my weakness!

_Meggy giggles, right as she takes 1st place, with Boopkins trailing right behind her in 2nd place, and Bob takes 3rd. Mario ends up taking 6th._

Meggy: You pick the next track, Red.

Mario: How about Animal Crossing?

Meggy: Alrighty. Animal Crossing it is. Funny, I'm racing using Isabelle, the cutest dog in gaming.

Mario: (Mouths silently) Not as cute as you. 😉

_Meggy simply smiles._

Meggy: Let's race.

_The six of them spend the next few hours chatting and playing all kinds of games, including Dragon Quest Heroes 2, and then they eventually pack up and start heading back to their rooms_

Meggy: Man...that was fun.

_Mario and Meggy head back to their hotel room so that Meggy can drop off her Slime Plush._

Mario: Indeed!

Meggy: I'll be right back Red. I just need to freshen up a bit, and then we'll head out to the beach.

Mario: Okay. Wait, freshen up how?

Meggy: You'll see.

_Meggy proceeds to head into the restroom and closes the door behind her_

Mario: Hmm...... I wonder what she's doing.

_Mario sits on the bed and waits for Meggy. A few minutes later, Meggy comes out of the bathroom, wearing a two piece orange swimsuit with a grass skirt and sandals_

Meggy: Tada!

Mario: I was not expecting this, not going to lie. I have no swimwear. You don't have to wear that.

Meggy: It's alright Red. I wasn't planning on going swimming anyway. I just felt like this would be more suited for a nice walk and talk at the beach. What do you think?

_she twirls around_

Meggy: Do you think it looks good on me?

Mario: I do….but I also have to be honest….

Meggy: What’s wrong? Is it too revealing?

Mario: Yeah…. I’m not ready for anything that revealing yet….since we just started dating…. I’m sorry….

_Meggy gives Mario a hug._

Meggy: Don’t be. I’m glad you were honest with me. I’ll go change back, give me a minute. 😊

_She goes and changes back into her normal outfit, then reassuringly kisses Mario to let him know that she’s not upset with him._

Mario: Are you gonna go with your headgear or without it?

Meggy: I won't be needing it. Let's go. The night is young.

Mario: Let's-a-go! We've got a while before the sun truly goes down.

_Mario holds the door open for Meggy._

Mario: After you.

Meggy: Thanks Red.

_They run into Axol as they leave the hotel._

Axol: Enjoy your walk, you two!

Mario: Thanks, Axol. We will.

_They leave the hotel._

Mario: Okay, Meggy. How far is the beach from here?

Meggy: Not too far. Saiko texted me the directions the other day in case we wanted to visit it.

Mario: Would you like me to carry you there?

Meggy: Only if you're up for it.

Mario: I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't up for it. 😉

Meggy: Good point.

Mario: Do you want me to scoop you up, or do you want to jump into my arms?

Meggy: Would you like to scoop me up?

Mario: Sure.

_Mario scoops Meggy in his arms, and starts carrying her bridal style, as they head towards the beach._

Mario: How does it feel?

Meggy: It's new, but in a good way.

Mario: I feel like I'm carrying my princess back to the castle. I'm really excited for this. It's just you and I, while we're surrounded by the peaceful sound of the waves.

Meggy: Indeed.

_They eventually arrive at the beach, and Mario places Meggy down._

Mario: So, what do you want to talk about?

Meggy: I've been thinking a lot about everything on this vacation, and I've been thinking back to when we're going to tell everyone, since they've already probably figured it out to an extent. I was planning on telling them on New Year’s, as it would be the perfect way and time to show them that we're together.

Mario: Yeah, that'd be a perfect time to tell them. When is New Year’s?

Meggy: Tomorrow is New Year’s Eve. We'll be at the hotel for the celebrations. Everyone will be there, including Peach, Toadsworth and Bowser.

Mario: I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous about revealing our relationship to everyone.

Meggy: You and me both. But I'm confident that we'll get through it. Saiko and Luigi told us they were together, and so did SMG4 and Tari. It's only fair that we tell them all that we're a thing.

Mario: Yeah. But let's not worry about that right now. Right now, let's enjoy being together, walking and talking along the beach.

Meggy: You're right _._

_Meggy holds Mario’s hand as they continue walking_

Mario: What else do you want to talk about?

Meggy: I remember you telling me that you would love to start a family eventually. While I know we agreed we wouldn't discuss this too much until we were more prepared, have you thought about how many children you would like to have when we eventually do get that far in life? I personally wouldn't like a big family. Maybe just one or two kids at most.

Mario: One or two kids sounds perfect. You could teach our kid or kids your hand-to-hand combat skills, as well as your weapon skills.

Meggy: Of course. 

_Meggy hugs him._

Meggy: Thank you for being honest Red. I really do feel like this relationship will work out.

Mario: I do too. How long do you want to stay out here for? Couple hours?

Meggy: That sounds lovely.

Mario: What else would you like to do while we're walking out here?

Meggy: I'm okay with just walking. Just spending time out here with you is more than enough.

Mario: There are so many things I could say to describe you. You're really smart, really funny, a really sweet person, a girl who is insanely beautiful, and a skilled fighter.

Meggy: You give the sweetest compliments that I've ever heard.

Mario: Thank you, Meggy. I love you so much.

Meggy: I love you so much too Red.

Mario: My girlfriend knows karate, that is just awesome.

Meggy: You're just plain awesome. 😉

Mario: How long have you known karate for?

Meggy: About four years now. I started learning it when i was 17.

Mario: So you started learning before you met me?

Meggy: Yup. Being a girl can attract a lot of unwanted attention, so having a form of self-defense helps. Fortunately, I haven't had to use it much outside of a few instances. Most people saw me as a tomboy obsessed with winning and training. Truth be told, even though I am a tomboy, I have nothing wrong with showing my more feminine side.

_Meggy looks Mario directly in the eyes_

Meggy: Especially around you. I just don't feel comfortable showing it in public without someone else being around. I honestly never would have put on that swimsuit if I hadn't trusted you. You've brought out a side in me that I never felt comfortable showing up until after we started hanging out more. You are an amazing person Red, and I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done for me.

Mario: Meggy, what would I do without you? _They hug._

Meggy: I love you so much, and even if not everyone accepts us as a couple, knowing that you'll never leave me means the world to me.

_Meggy stares him straight in the eyes, and then closes the gap with a kiss filled with passion and undying love. The kiss goes on for a while, they break away when the need to breathe becomes too great._

Mario: You're an amazing kisser, you know that?

Meggy: You aren't half bad yourself Red.

Mario: That's so sweet to hear. It's awesome knowing how skilled you are in karate. Nobody's gonna wanna mess with you.

Meggy: And I won't let anyone mess with you either.

Mario: I'm a tough guy. _Mario throws a few punches._

Meggy: Oh, a tough guy, eh? _Meggy successfully defends against each of them_

Mario: Are you challenging me?

Meggy: You're the one who threw the first punch.

Mario: I threw a punch in the air cause why not? If you want to practice, we can.

Meggy: Nah. I was just teasing you Red. There'll be plenty of time for that back at home.

Mario: Do you remember some of the times where you had to defend yourself without a weapon?

Meggy: A few, but not many. One time I had to fend off a teammate who was too clingy. I kicked him out after that.

Mario: Oof.

Meggy: Believe it or not, it was just a few days before you and I first met. That's why I was down a teammate on the day of Splatfest and had to resort to that Heavy guy prior to him being injured and you taking his place.

Mario: Interesting. Just out of curiosity, why did you never train at a dojo?

Meggy: There never was one near my area. I wanted to train at one, but there was never one near me within a reasonable time frame, so I just never bothered with formal training from a master.

Mario: So, everything you know is self-taught?

Meggy: Pretty much.

Mario: Since you said the other day that some people thought you were black belt material, the fact that you self-taught basically everything you know makes it all the more impressive.

Meggy: Your compliments never cease to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Mario: I can't wait to see you demonstrate your moves when we get back home.

_Mario sees that the sunset is starting to happen._

Mario: Meggy, let's go watch the sunset.

_Mario and Meggy sit down and start watching the sunset, with Meggy resting her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder._

Meggy: It's moments like these that make me appreciate life even more than I already do. And the fact I'm spending these moments with you makes them all the more memorable and sweet.

Mario: What do you think of the view of the sunset?

 _The sun was setting over the ocean_.

Meggy: It's beautiful. Nature truly has some moments of beauty.

Mario: It's nowhere near as beautiful as you are. Nothing can match your beauty.

Meggy: This moment is perfect, you know?

Mario: It sure is. I'm going to cherish this until the day I die. This will forever be one of my favorite memories of us together.

Meggy: Me too Red.

Mario: I wouldn't mind doing some stargazing after the sun fully goes down.

Meggy: Me neither. Should we head back to the hotel before it gets too dark and stare up at the stars from the balcony?

Mario: Whatever you want to do, my princess. Would you like me to carry you back?

Meggy: I would love that very much. 😊

 _Mario scoops Meggy in his arms, and carries her back to the hotel, He places her back on the ground before entering it. One elevator ride later, and they arrive back in their hotel room_.

Mario: That truly was beautiful.

Meggy: It was. I'm glad I got to spend it with you.

_Mario hands Meggy her slime plushy._

Mario: Would you like to hold it while we're stargazing on the balcony?

Meggy: Sure.

Mario: Here you go. It's a cute plushy, but nowhere near as cute as you are.

Meggy: Thanks.

Mario: When you're ready, we'll go out to the balcony, we have a few hours before we'll head to sleep. We could cuddle for a bit before we stargaze if you want.

Meggy: I would love that.

Mario: How do you want to cuddle?

Meggy: Like how we did the other night. You make for a good pillow.

Mario: So, you're going to rest your head on my shoulder? Anything else?

Meggy: Just you.

_Mario crawls onto the bed._

Mario: Well, come on over whenever you're ready.

_Meggy crawls up next to him and lays her head on his shoulder, sighing happily at the contact._

Mario: How does it feel?

Meggy: Perfect.

Mario: So nice and cozy. Is there any way we can make these cuddles even better?

Meggy: No need to. They're already perfect. That, and if we tried making them better, we risk bumping up the age rating. 😉

Mario: What's an age rating?

_Meggy giggles._

Meggy: You'll find out what it is one day. I'd rather not move too fast anyway. We'll save that all for later.

Mario: Okie-dokie. Same here. I've got one way to make the cuddles even better.

_Mario wraps his arms around Meggy._

Meggy: That's better.

Mario: I love getting to hug you.

Meggy: Same here.

Mario: Do you mind if I stroke your hair?

Meggy: Not at all.

_Mario starts to stroke Meggy's hair._

Mario: Wow, your hair is silky smooth. How does it feel for you?

_Meggy mewls and sighs happily_

Meggy: Perfect.

_Mario continues to stroke Meggy's hair. Meggy yawns and nuzzles Mario's neck when shifting to a more comfortable position_

Mario: I'll stop stroking your hair once you're ready to move over to the balcony for some stargazing. Actually....I may continue to stroke your hair while we're over at the balcony, if you want.

Meggy: Shall we move out to the balcony? We can lie in the same chair if you'd like.

Mario: Sure. I'll keep stroking your hair if you want.

Meggy: I would love that.

Mario: Let's-a-go!

_Mario hands Meggy the slime plushy and then leads her to the balcony._

Mario: Alright, what chair do you want to lie in?

Meggy: This one is fine. It's big enough for both of us.

Mario: Okay. How do you want to do this?

Meggy: Let's just lie next to each other and cuddle close.

 _Mario sits down in the admittedly extremely comfortable chair_.

Mario: Alright, you can join me when ready.

_Meggy crawls next to him and snuggles up next to him, nuzzling into his neck and sighing happily_

Meggy: This is wonderful.

_Mario goes back to stroking Meggy's silky smooth hair._

Mario: Close your eyes. Tell me what you see.

_Meggy closes her eyes._

Meggy: I see a beautiful future where we're married. Happy, and carefree.

Mario: You have no idea how much I want that future to become reality.

Meggy: It will become real someday. Tomorrow is the big day where we tell everyone.

Mario: Yes it is. I don't think we should tell everybody at once. Maybe tell certain people during the day.

Meggy: We can tell the others who have told us they're dating first, granted we see them beforehand.

Mario: I'm sure we will. But for now, let's just enjoy this beautiful moment. Us cuddling together while stargazing.

Meggy: Yes.

_Mario continues to stroke Meggy's hair. Meggy then nuzzles Mario's neck again, and starts purring like a cat._

Mario: I can tell how much you love when I stroke your hair.

Meggy: You're so good at this Red.

Mario: You want to know what I see when I close my eyes?

Meggy: I’d love to. 😊

Mario: I see you, standing in front of everyone in Inkopolis, after having won the final Splatfest. Tari, Luigi, and I are all standing by your side, as the Squid Sisters themselves give you the Splatfest Champion trophy. My mission is to help you become a Splatfest Champion, even though you already are one in my heart.

Meggy: Let's make it a reality.

Mario: We will make it reality, I know we will.

Mario: I'm so lucky to have someone as pretty as you for my girlfriend.

Meggy: And I'm lucky to have someone as handsome as you for my boyfriend.

_Somewhere above, looking down, a certain Octoling is watching the two, smiling_

Desti: You haven't changed at all Meggy. Never lose sight of your goals, keep your head held high, and you'll succeed.

Mario: Huh? Meggy, did you hear that?

Meggy: I did, and I'm not going to. I will succeed, and I will honor her memory.

_Mario sees that the stars are forming 3 words, but he can't quite figure out what they are, but once he does, he has a huge smile._

Mario: Meggy, look at the three words the stars are forming.

_The stars formed the words "I love you!"_

Meggy: Nothing short of amazing…. I love you so much, Red.

Mario: I love you too, Meggy. So much. 😊

_Meanwhile, back at the castle_

Chris: You know Swag, these past few days haven't been so bad. Honestly, it's been fun spending time with you guarding this castle, even if the job is boring as all heck.

Swag: Aside from the fact that those stupid plumbers keep trying to break in, I agree.

Chris: Indeed. As annoying as you can be at times, you really aren't a terrible person at heart.

Swag: I made sure those weebs got what they deserved after you got shot.

Chris: And I can’t thank you enough. It shows that you care.

Swag: I hope we get this job. It’ll let us go on an actual proper vacation, instead of what we went on in 2018.

_The guards continue to relax in the castle, as night continues. It cuts back to Mario and Meggy, watching the stars._

Mario: Hey, we should probably get to sleep.

Meggy: Yeah, it's getting pretty late. Let's turn in before we fall asleep out here.

Mario: Yeah. You can cuddle in my arms and nuzzle my neck while we sleep.

Meggy: Sounds lovely.

_Mario and Meggy both crawl into the bed, and they stare at each other lovingly._

Mario: Good night, Meggy. I love you so much.

_Mario gives Meggy a kiss on her lips._

Meggy: Goodnight Red. Sweet dreams.

_They fall asleep, while holding each other in their arms. Meggy also nuzzles Mario's neck, and then uses his shoulder for a pillow. She believes that today was their most romantic day yet, and could not be happier…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters to go before this story is done. Hope you guys have enjoyed it.
> 
> Crowned_Healslime and I have also written a version of this story that is told from SMG4 and Tari's perspective, and are currently working on a version from Luigi and Saiko's perspective. Let us know if you are interested in reading them and we'll post them later on down the road, as there are other stories that we have written that directly follow The Miami Vacation, and also a couple of other prequels.
> 
> With that said, see ya on the next chapter. :D


	6. Day Five/New Years' Eve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SMG4 gang ring in the New Year.

_New Years’ Eve has arrived, and the day starts with Mario and Meggy waking up to the sight of each other in a loving embrace_

Meggy: Good morning Red.

Mario: Morning, sweetie.

Meggy: We've got a very eventful day ahead of us. Once midnight is near, it'll be time to tell everyone we don't tell prior to that.

Mario: Yeah. I'm a bit nervous.

Meggy: I don't think we need to worry about SMG4, Tari, Saiko and Luigi. Afterall, they told us, and if they would likely be supportive if we told them.

Mario: Indeed.

_They hear a knock on the door._

Meggy: Oh, coming!

_Meggy gets up and rushes to the door, opening it up to find both couples they mentioned waiting for them_

Meggy: Hi guys.

_Mario gets up out of the bed and walks closer to the door_

SMG4: Mind if we come in? We have something we need to discuss with you.

Meggy: Oh, sure. Come in.

_They all enter the room._

Mario: What is it you guys want to discuss with us?

_Saiko presents a picture of the two of them holding hands on the beach_

Meggy: Oh no...

SMG4: We happened to notice this while we were hanging out with each other last night.

Mario: Oh mama mia...

Tari: Care to explain what it was about?

_Mario and Meggy look at each other._

Mario: Well......I think it's time we tell you. Since you guys told us that you've been dating....

Meggy: Guess the cats' out of the bag... Mario and I have been dating for a little under a week now...

Mario: Yeah.....we have been.

Meggy: We were meaning to tell you before New Years’, but it looks like you guys already saw us holding hands... We didn't tell you guys right away, because we were afraid of how you guys would react...

Mario: Yeah....we were kinda scared about revealing that we've been dating.

Luigi: When did it start bro?

Mario: On Christmas...

_Mario starts shaking nervously._

SMG4: Mario, are you alright? You're trembling a bit.

Meggy: Go on.. Tell it to us straight... You're disgusted with us...

Mario: We can take it... Just don't hurt her...

_The two couples all look at each other, dumbfounded and confused_

SMG4: Disgusted? Why would you ever think that?

Tari: We have no reason to be mad or disgusted with you two.

Luigi: We weren't confronting you because we thought it was disgusting.

Saiko: Honestly, we're surprised it didn't happen sooner.

Mario: I was scared about revealing it because I was afraid someone would hate it to the point where they would try to hurt Meggy, and I would never be able to forgive myself if Meggy got hurt.

_Tears begin to form in Mario's eyes._

Luigi: I can't speak for everyone bro, but I'm not against it in any way. I knew your actual age, and Meggy once told Tari and Saiko that she was two years younger than you. There's nothing wrong about it. 😊

Mario: Can you honestly blame me for being scared to reveal that Meggy and I have been dating?

_Tears fall down his cheek._

Tari: No. I felt the same way when SMG4 and I started dating. We were scared to tell you guys, not knowing how you would react.

SMG4: We both were. Honestly, we never would have told you had Saiko and Luigi not told us.

Saiko: You forget that I went unloved for so long in my life. I know what rejection feels like, and I was secretly afraid of how you guys would react, given my bad past... Luigi and I just felt comfortable telling you, since we never wanted it to be kept secret. You two are my friends, and I would never wish any harm against either of you.

Mario: Th-thank you.

Meggy: Red, do you need a hug?

_Mario says nothing and goes to Meggy for a comforting hug, which she gladly returns_

SMG4: Given how close you two have been, we're surprised you didn't start dating sooner, though in all fairness, you probably didn't realize it until after everything fell into place.

Tari: We just wanted to be sure that we weren't wrong. You're our friends, and we want what's best for you.

Saiko: Meggy. After everything you went through, having someone by your side to help you through the tough times is a wonderful thing. As long as Mario has been treating you right, I don't have anything against it, and if anyone has any problems with it when you're happy being with Mario, they have to answer to us.

_Mario stays silent._

Meggy: Thank you, guys. It's really nice knowing this.

SMG4: We can go now if you need, it seems Mario needs you at his side.

Tari: But before we do, we also wanted to give you these in case we were right.

_Tari presents Mario and Meggy with a pair of rings_

Saiko: We figured you'll be needing these. We'll be revealing to the others that we're dating when it gets closer to New Years.

Luigi: If you are uncomfortable with revealing it to the others at that time, there's nothing wrong with that. Just know that you've got all of our support if you need it.

Meggy: Thank you, guys. We really appreciate it.

_The group of four the proceed to leave, shutting the door gently behind them, and going to eat breakfast as a group, leaving Mario and Meggy to themselves in their room. Mario had been bottling up his emotions while SMG4, Tari, Luigi, and Saiko were in the room. Right after they leave, he starts crying._

Meggy: Red?

Mario: I know I said it's not healthy to bottle up one's emotions, but I was genuinely prepared for the worst, and when it didn't come, I didn't know how to react... I'm filled with joy and sorrow at the same time...

Meggy: It's okay, Red. It's understandable. Just let it all out.

_Mario says nothing as tears fall down his cheeks and he lets all of his emotions flood out_

Mario: Please....hold me, Meggy.....please.

_Meggy wraps her arms tightly around Mario, comforting him the best she can, and not saying anything else, knowing that the actions speak louder than any words_

Mario: Please....don't let go.

Meggy: I won't... I promise.

Mario: Th-thank you....so much.

Meggy: You've helped me get through life so many times this week. It's only fair I do the same for you.

Mario: Oh Meggy, what would I do without you?

_Meggy says nothing as she rubs his back comfortingly, just wanting to be there for her lover. Mario then buries himself into Meggy's sleeve._

Mario: I'm still scared.....about revealing that we've been dating to everyone else.....I don't want them to hurt you.

Meggy: I am too, but we aren't alone in this. Our friends have got our backs, and knowing that helps put me much more at ease. No matter what happens Mario, we're in this together.

Mario: Thank you.

Meggy: Take as long as you need to let your emotions out, I'm here for you.

The two of them simply hold each other, and just ride the moment out. Meggy occasionally kisses some of Mario’s tears away.

Meggy: Feeling better Red?

Mario: Yeah, much better. Your hugs really helped.

Meggy: Anything for my prince.

Mario: Come on, let's get some food. Tari, SMG4, Luigi, and Saiko are probably worried about me.

Meggy: Sounds good. It's best they know we're alright.

_Mario opens the door, and holds it open for Meggy._

Mario: After you, my princess.

_Meggy playfully rolls her eyes and giggles, more than used to the routine by this point_

Meggy: Never change Red.

Mario: I won't.

_One elevator ride later, and they're on the main floor, going to get some food. After they get their food, they sit near the same table where Tari, SMG4, Luigi, and Saiko are sitting._

SMG4: You guys feeling any better?

Mario: Yeah, much better.

Luigi: What happened after we left, if you don't mind us asking?

Meggy: We had an emotional moment, but we're doing much better. Honestly, it's nice knowing that you guys have our backs in all of this.

Tari: They won't even lay a finger on you guys.

Saiko: Especially if I'm around. You know full well what happens when someone crosses me.

Luigi: Just don't make it too violent, sweetie.

Saiko: I don't make promises about hurting, but I will promise not to kill anyone.

Meggy: As long as I'm around, they won't hurt Red. I may be better with my weapons, but I'm also perfectly capable of holding my own in hand-to-hand combat. I've been taking karate for 4 years now.

Saiko: Even better.

Mario: I haven't really seen much of Meggy's hand-to-hand skills, but I'm more than confident she's a skilled fighter. She also told me that basically everything she knows is self-taught, and that some people think she's almost black belt material. The fact that she self-taught everything she knows, makes it even more impressive.

Meggy: You'll get a proper demonstration of my karate skills soon, Red. I promise.

Mario: I look forward to it.

Meggy: With that said, what's the plan for today, since it's New Years' Eve?

SMG4: To start out with, we won't be doing much, since we've already prepared for the festivities later. It'll be hosted on the roof of the hotel.

Meggy: Will we be in our rooms until it's time for the festivities?

SMG4: Actually, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out before they begin. Would you like to?

Meggy: What do you guys have in mind?

Tari: Honestly anything.

Mario: Whatever you guys want to do, we'll be more than happy to join you.

Saiko: How about another walk on the beach? The weather is perfect for it, and it would just be the six of us.

Mario: Okie-dokie.

_They all finish their breakfast, and leave the hotel to head towards the beach._

Mario: Hey Meggy, would you like me to carry you to the beach?

Meggy: If you'd like to. We don't need to worry about being seen anymore.

Mario: Okie-dokie. How about you jump into my arms this time, and I'll catch you.

_Meggy then jumps into Mario's arms and he catches her with ease_

Meggy: My handsome prince...

_Meggy then nuzzles Mario's neck._

Tari: Aww......that's so cute!

SMG4: I could carry you in my arms if you want, Tari.

Tari: Well then.....get ready, cause I'm gonna jump into your arms.

_SMG4 catches her with ease and they then follow suit of Mario and Meggy. Luigi then looks up at Saiko._

Luigi: Would you want me to carry you?

Saiko: I am a bit tall. You sure you can handle it?

Luigi: I think so.

_Saiko then jumps successfully into Luigi's arms, and while he stumbles a bit at first, he regains his composure and then they both proceed after the other two couples. The three couples proceed towards the beach, not caring if they get weird looks from passersby_

Saiko: Luigi, I must say, you're very strong.

Luigi: I do work out every week.

Mario: I'm gonna start working out and lose weight......for real this time.

Meggy: You'd better stick to it. After all, you're gonna need that extra energy if you're gonna be in a relationship with a future athlete.

Mario: I'm gonna stick to it, you're a huge source of motivation for me to work out. I'm gonna need to work out if I'm going to be able to keep up with your strength, speed, and skill.

Meggy: (quietly) Not to mention, the kids. 😉

Mario: (quietly) That's right.

_They eventually arrive at the beach. The guys place their girls down on the ground._

Mario: I know something we can all talk about. What is it that we like about our significant other?

Saiko: Luigi is the only person who isn't scared of me. He's genuinely concerned for me, even after everything i did to you guys. he allowed me to open up and be a better person.

Luigi: I knew Saiko had it in her to be a really nice person, so I made it my mission to help her become a nice person.

Saiko: Even though our personalities are polar opposites, we like to believe in the mantra of opposites attract, and it's worked out for us so far. And honestly, he's the only person I have no issues with when it comes to personal space.

Luigi: Let's hear from SMG4 and Tari now.

_Tari and SMG4 look at each other._

SMG4: I always liked Tari for her personality and humbleness. She never lets a loss get her down, and she's always polite.

Tari: Glitchy is someone that can be really funny with all of those memes that he has, and I always enjoy playing a game with him.

_They then turn their attention to Mario and Meggy._

Mario: Meggy is someone who's always been there for me, regardless of the scenario. While we haven't always seen eye to eye, we look out for each other,

Meggy: Likewise, Red has always been there for me when I've needed someone to talk to. He's looked out for me ever since we first met, and honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better friend to have.

_Meggy pulls Mario into a hug._

Meggy: He always worried about my well-being more-so than his own. When he stayed at my apartment for a few days after Desti's passing, I felt safe, knowing that I was with someone who really cared about me. Whenever I'm upset or crying, he's always there to give me a hug, and he always gives me some words of comfort. His heart truly is in the right place, and I'm so glad he's my boyfriend.

Mario: I love Meggy so much. She means so much to me, that I would willingly die to protect her.

Tari: I'm so happy you guys revealed to us you were dating. You two are perfect for each other!

SMG4: I've kind of got a confession to make to you guys. The room arrangements weren't entirely selected based on lack of conflicts. I actually had them planned out in a way that ended up making i so that those of us I saw as potentially dating were paired together. I paired me and Tari together, since we were already dating, but you four were a complete shot in the dark. I'm just glad it didn't backfire in my face.

Meggy: I'm so happy you did that. These past few days I've got to spend with Red were the best days of my life. I'm never going to forget the walk and talk he and I did last night here at the beach. We even sat down and watched the sunset together.

Tari: If you don't mind me asking, when did your feelings for Mario start developing, Meggy?

Meggy: I believe it was when we were training for Splatfest. I felt absolutely horrible for the way I treated you, Mario and Luigi, and yet Mario sought me out to comfort me, even willingly giving up his own food just to make me smile. While I didn't notice at the time, I believe that's when they started truly forming.

Mario: About a week or so before Christmas, Meggy and I went to a game store to get a game she wanted, but that game store was closed. This giant penguin comes in, and kidnaps her. I got her out, and then we ended up on a frozen lake. This other penguin comes in, and breaks just about all of the frozen lake except for what we were sitting on. I called in a pizza order, because I didn't want us to starve. A few hours go by, and we said that we had no plans for Christmas. Pizza guy shows up, captures the penguin, gives us our pizza, and then leaves. We eat the pizza, and then Meggy, being the very intelligent girl that she is, came up with the idea to break the pizza box in half to get back to land.

_Meggy blushes deeply, as Mario continues the story._

Mario: After that, we went back to her apartment, but I noticed that she was sad because the game store we went to was closed, and she was also going to be alone on Christmas. So, I offered to spend Christmas with her, and she happily accepted. Christmas Eve, I go to a game store that just so happened to have the game she wanted, and I bought it, and wrapped it. I gave the gift to her on Christmas, and she was so happy. I felt like my mission was accomplished, and seeing her so happy was my reward. When it got around to nighttime, she brought me to the rooftop, and we started stargazing. And that's when we confessed our feelings for each other.

Meggy: Honestly, the moment couldn't have been any more perfect. I know some people won't accept it, but I'm glad you guys have our backs, and we haven't even been dating for an entire week yet.

Mario: I just hope Bowser will be happy to see you three girls, and that he doesn't have that grudge, cause of what happened last time he was with the three of you......Cause uh.....he told me that he felt incredibly humiliated by having to wear the bunny ears, only to get shot by you three.

Meggy: We all admitted it wasn't right of us to do that. It was poor decision making in the heat of the moment, and honestly, what we did was much worse...

Mario: I won't get mad if you tell me this, but who's idea was it?

Saiko: It was mine...

_SMG4 and Luigi are both tilting their heads in confusion._

Saiko: I'm a naturally violent individual, and I was upset that Tari got hurt, even if it wasn't a serious injury, I still was angry...

Mario: You girls know that I forgive you, right?

Tari: That doesn't mean it was right though... We're still trying to forgive ourselves for our own misdeeds... It's honestly harder to forgive ourselves than it is you Mario...

_Mario sees that the girls all have looks of guilt on their face, while SMG4 and Luigi are still confused._

Mario: There was an event that me, Bowser and Axol were involved in with the girls. Things got out of hand and it turned into a competition that resulted in me, Axol and Bowser all being hunted down like rabbits. It's... Not something we talk about often for specific reasons.

Meggy: Axol didn't seem upset when Red and I were hanging out with him yesterday.....but I'm still afraid that he may not have truly forgiven us, and that he's still mentally scarred.

_They then hear Axol from behind_

Axol: You shouldn't feel worried, Beanie Girl. All is forgiven!

Mario: Oh, hi Axol!

Axol: Hello, Red Tomato! Beanie Girl, your fear is understandable, but I don't have anything against you, nor do I desire to hold a grudge when you feel bad for what happened.

_Tari rushes over to Axol and hugs him._

Tari: I'm so sorry!!!!

Axol: It's alright Cyborg Girl. All is forgiven!

Mario: I'm more worried about how Bowser's gonna respond to this. To put it lightly.....he's not as forgiving as Axol and I.

Axol: Red Tomato is right.

Mario: He's known to hold grudges, and it wouldn't surprise me if he has a grudge towards the girls. And considering the announcement I'm making tonight.....he may not like it.

Axol: Huh? What announcement, Red Tomato?

_Mario looks over at Meggy. She then stands up, and walks over to Mario._

Meggy: Well.......Red and I....we're dating.

Axol: Wait, really!? That's awesome!

Mario: Yup. We are in fact, dating.

Axol: I take it you're planning on telling everyone else before New Years’?

Meggy: That currently is the plan.

Axol: How was the walk you two took here last night?

Meggy: It was wonderful.

Mario: We watched the sunset together. We are still a bit nervous about telling everybody else, but we'll protect each other if they try to hurt us. Considering my girlfriend has taken karate for 4 years, I feel like I'm in safe hands.

Axol: You both are in good hands. I wish you both a happy future going forward.

Meggy: Thank you, Axol. With my karate skills, nobody's gonna mess with my Red.

_Mario strokes Meggy’s hair._

Mario: Turns out, she really likes it when I stroke her hair.

Luigi: So, what will the New Years’ festivities consist of?

SMG4: They will be held on the roof of the hotel. There's a fireworks display nearby, so we'll be watching it from the hotel. Other than that, it'll just have food, drinks, and the rooftop pool.

Mario: How are we even gonna get up to the roof?

SMG4: There's an elevator that leads up to the area. Since the hotel was rented out just for all of us, we have free reign. on New Years’ Eve and Day, as long as we clean up after ourselves.

Mario: If they have those chairs that are at most pools, I'm gonna relax in those. I don't have a swimsuit, so I can't swim. Honestly, it's not that big of a deal for me.

Meggy: They do have those chairs, and 2 people can fit on them. I'm not gonna swim either, I don't think it'd be very fair if I went swimming and you didn't.

SMG4: Why didn't you say so earlier? There's a beach and swimwear shop in the strip mall area. They've got everything you could possibly need! Feel free to hit it up before we head back. Not gonna be fun if not all of us can participate!

Mario: Do you think we should, Meggy?

Meggy: I would love for you to be able to join. We'll see what they have and see if there's anything decent for the two of us. That, and I enjoyed ice skating with you back on that lake. I'd love to go swimming with you this time.

Mario: You just gave me an idea for something we could do tomorrow! We could go ice skating tomorrow! There's a skating rink near that same mall area. Would you like that?

Meggy: I would love that very much. Now let's go shopping!

_The group head to the beach and swimwear shop, as they say their goodbyes to Axol, who walks off in the direction of the hotel_

Mario: Well, if there's one perk to you being human, it means you can go swimming with us.

Meggy: Boopkins taught me how to swim a while ago during the Minecraft plague. Though aside from that, I haven't swam with anyone else.

_They arrive at the beach and swimwear shop. Mario opens the door and holds it for everybody._

Luigi: Thanks bro! You've become quite the gentleman I see.

Mario: Meggy inspired me to become one.

SMG4: I'd say spending all of that time with her has paid off quite well.

Mario: It sure has. I've enjoyed every second I've spent with Meggy.

Meggy: Likewise Red.

Mario: Even the bad times and the times of sadness. I think the times of sadness really helped bring us closer.

Meggy: They really did. As painful as they were, they did help bring us closer.

Mario: I'm just glad you were willing to let me stay in your apartment for a few days after Desti's death.

Meggy: As much as I wanted to be left alone, I knew you wouldn't leave easily, and looking back, I really needed you more than I ever needed you before in that moment.

Mario: I couldn't leave you alone in your hour of need.....I just couldn't. I wanted to go over to your apartment to help you, and with some encouragement from SMG4, I did just that.

Meggy: And I'm really glad you did. You helped me in the best way possible, and i still cannot thank you enough for what you did.

SMG4: I think that was the first time Mario was our best bet for something. And I don't mean that in a bad way.

Mario: I know what you mean. I'm just glad it all turned out okay in the end.

Meggy: You were right in letting Mario handle it.

Mario: I'm glad I stayed those few days. I didn't even worry about not having spaghetti. Helping Meggy recover from Desti's death was way more important than a plate of spaghetti.

Tari: You're absolutely right, and I'm even more happy it led to something even more beautiful for the two of you.

SMG4: If you don't mind us asking, what happened during the days that you stayed at Meggy's apartment, Mario?

Meggy: We mostly held each other, not wanting to separate. I was afraid of being alone, and I didn't want Mario to leave my side for any reason. I felt lost without him there...

Mario: Those days were very rough for her, and she was emotionally unstable. Whenever she cried, I hugged her and did everything in my power to comfort her, without hesitation. The thought of her crying alone, with nobody to help her absolutely destroyed my heart.

SMG4: You're a wonderful friend Mario. You two are perfect together, even if my fanbase disagrees.

Mario: The fanbase doesn't even know our age. They keep assuming Meggy is 14.

Meggy: They aren't entirely wrong to assume that, but the arguments they get into are really obnoxious.

Tari: At least some fans ship you guys. Poor Axol....he barely gets any love in the shipping world.

Saiko: Well, hopefully someone will come along some day in his life, granted he ever wants to pursue love.

Meggy: He also gets a ton of hate from fans.....just because of the reason why he was created. I might give him a hug next time I see him, just so I can let him know that there are people out there who care about him.

Tari: Same. Well, we should probably look through what they have to offer and make our purchases. They've got quite a selection.

Meggy: Good idea. Girls and boys split up?

Mario: Sounds good. Let's-a go!

SMG4: Mario, can I just say this? I'm so proud of you for everything you've done for Meggy. When you went to her apartment to help her, it helped me realize how much you care about her.

Mario: The world needs more people like her.

Luigi: Hey guys, I found some swimsuits that are perfect for us. They match our normal colors.

Mario: Super-duper!

SMG4: Awesome!

Mario: I just hope Meggy finds one that makes her feel comfortable.

_Back to the girls_

Tari: You girls having any luck? I already found one that's good.

Saiko: I already found one myself. Meggy seems to be having a bit of trouble though. She's looking for something more modest.

Meggy: I don't want mine to be.....revealing, you know? I don't want neither myself nor Red to feel uncomfortable tonight during the festivities.

Tari: That's understandable. You're early into the relationship, and it's best to take things slowly before going into the more... Intimate things. How about this one?

_Tari presents Meggy with a two piece swimsuit that covers up a good amount and isn't too revealing._

Meggy: That's perfect!

Tari: Sweet! Let's go check out and meet up with the boys again.

_They buy their swimsuits, and everybody meets back up outside._

Mario: It would seem we were successful.

Meggy: Yes, and that's a good thing. This store really does have it all when it comes to swimwear. If we ever go on vacation here again, we know the perfect place to stock up on beach supplies.

Mario: Yup.

Meggy: I'm amazed that I'm going to be swimming with my boyfriend tonight, and then ice-skating with him tomorrow.

SMG4: Tomorrow is our last day on vacation. It's been wonderful, and we'd better make the first day of the new year count. Hopefully we won't run into any problems during it.

Meggy: You guys are invited to go ice-skating with Red and I tomorrow.

Luigi: Would you be down for it Saiko?

Saiko: I wouldn't mind, though I honestly have never ice skated before.

SMG4: How about you Tari?

Tari: Sounds lovely, even though I haven't ice skated either.

Meggy: I can help teach you guys if you'd like.

Mario: Meggy and I know a thing or two about ice-skating.

SMG4: Oh?

Meggy: We went ice skating on the lake we landed on after Mario saved me from that penguin.

Mario: And I gotta tell you, she's a very graceful ice-skater. Ice-skating with Meggy was something I didn't know I needed.

Meggy: Oh you

Mario: She did some amazing ice-skating moves, and she even managed to raise a leg off the ground, WHILE skating.

Tari: That must take a lot of balance and flexibility.

Meggy: My dream career may be an attorney, but my actual dream is being an athlete.

Mario: She's a darn good athlete. Strong, flexible, skilled with weapons, skilled in karate, very fast, need I say more? I want to help Meggy fulfill her dream of becoming a Splatfest Champion, even though she already is one in my heart.

Meggy: That, and I promised a friend I would win for her. I'm not letting her down.

Mario: You will always be the Splatfest Champion in my heart, Meggy. No matter what the results say. The world needs more people like you, Meggy.

Meggy: I could say the same thing about you Red. The world needs more people as caring as you.

Mario: We'll be relaxing in our hotel rooms for a few hours, it's still early afternoon.

Tari: Sounds good to me.

_They enter the hotel, say that they'll see each other later, before going into their separate rooms._

Mario: What would you like to do, Meggy?

Meggy: Would you like to cuddle and kiss more?

Mario: You read my mind. Add in some hugs, and that's what I was going to ask you. And maybe stroking your hair.

Meggy: Sounds perfect.

_Mario crawls onto the bed._

Mario: We'll cuddle whenever you're ready.

Meggy: Yas.

_Meggy crawls onto the bed and nuzzles into his neck. Mario starts to stroke Meggy's hair._

Mario: How does it feel?

Meggy: Perfect

_Meggy wraps her arms and legs around Mario, while continuing to nuzzle his neck._

Mario: Just, be careful not to break any of my bones, we both know how strong your legs are.

Meggy: Don't worry Red. I won't crush you with them.

Mario: Are your legs that strong, to the point where you can crush someone with them?

Meggy: I don't know honestly. I've never tried it, and I don't think I will ever need to. It requires a lot of pressure to break bone, and I'd likely break my own bones in the process.

Mario: At least you're more than capable of defending yourself. Just keep on practicing.

Meggy: Maybe I'll bring out the punching bag and practice a bit when we're done cuddling.

Mario: Sounds good.

Meggy: Snuggles until then!

Mario: Hey, Meggy?

Meggy: Yeah?

Mario: Just...thank you for not turning me away when I came to your apartment to give you emotional help.

Meggy: I honestly couldn't bring myself to let you leave. I needed you in that moment, and I'm glad you chose to stay, even in spite of everything.

Mario: I will admit, I was a bit scared when you yelled at me, but I understand why you did.

Meggy: I was confused, angry and sad all at once. I didn't know how to properly react, but even after I scared you, you stayed, because you wanted to see me happy again. I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me this year.

Mario: We may have had our fights and arguments, but what relationship doesn't? In the end, it made our bond even stronger than it already was. I felt honored to be able to help you emotionally. Did it break my heart to see you cry? Absolutely, but I made it my mission to help you, and that's why I offered to stay those days, so I could help you.

Meggy: Through the thick and thin, I do believe this is going to work. We've been through so much together, and I want to spend my life with you by my side.

Mario: So do I, Meggy. So do I.

_They stare into each other's eyes lovingly._

Mario: I love you more than anything in the world, Meggy.

_The two of them then close the gap, their lips locking together in a passionate kiss. They break away once the need to breathe is too much._

Mario: Could I have a hug?

Meggy: Of course. 

_Mario and Meggy give each other warm and loving hugs._

Mario: I'm so happy that you're a huge part of my life.

Meggy: And I'm happy that you're a huge part of my life too.

Mario: You're so cute when you blush. Actually, you're cute in general, but you're even cuter when you blush.

Meggy: Oh you

_Meggy starts kissing Mario again. This time, instead of just kissing Mario's lips, she covers his face in kisses, and then finishes with a kiss on his lips. Mario is now blushing intensely._

Mario: I know I've said this before.....but your lips taste like spaghetti.

_Meggy simply buries her face in Mario's neck in response and mewls happily._

Mario: That sound you made was nothing short of adorable.

Meggy: How does it feel when I cover your face in kisses?

Mario: Wonderful.

Meggy: I think I'm ready to do some karate practice with the punching bag. I know I said I'd really practice my moves when we got back, but some practice here won't hurt.

Mario: Where do you want the punching bag placed?

Meggy: The middle of the room is fine, since there's more than enough space for it.

Mario: How often do you train with the bag?

Meggy: Whenever I get the chance. Usually once a week to brush up on my skills and keep in shape.

Mario: Do you train with your headgear on or off?

Meggy: A bit of both. It doesn't matter much if it's on or off, since if I ever need to use it, I'll likely be out in public, where I never take off my headgear.

Mario: Let's see what you got.

_Mario brings the punching bag to the middle of the room._

Meggy: Hope you're taking notes Red, because you're gonna want to pay attention to this.

Mario: Is that so? Well, get me some paper and pencil then.

Meggy: No need. Just pay close attention, and you'll be alright.

Mario: Okie-dokie.

_Proceed to a montage showing Meggy showing what she knows to Mario for two hours_

Meggy: HI-YAH!

_Meggy sends the bag flying across the room with a powerful kick._

Mario: Wow, you are insanely strong, and exceptionally skilled. How does it feel?

Meggy: Pretty good. Having a few years of experience helps.

Mario: I was thinking about asking if you wanted to spar, but after seeing that......I'd get my rear end handed to me. You're way more skilled than I am, and I think you may even be stronger than I am.

_Meggy then proceeds to get Mario in a firm, but not choking headlock and noogies him_

Mario: Stop it! That tickles!

Meggy: Oh Red, you're so easy to tease, but that's one of the many things I love about you.

_Meggy releases Mario from the headlock, but Mario does the same thing to her. He places her in a firm, yet gentle headlock, and noogies her._

Meggy: Oh Red, stop! You're making me blush.

Mario: But you look so cute when you blush.

Meggy: So do you Red. 😉

_Mario goes from giving Meggy noogies to stroking her hair._

Mario: Does that feel any better?

Meggy: Much better~

Meggy: Can I be released from the headlock? I want to nuzzle your neck.

Mario: Of course.

_Mario releases Meggy from the headlock, only to be tackle hugged by her, who proceeds to nuzzle into his neck in a tight, but loving and non-strangling full body embrace._

Mario: What's your favorite way to hug me?

Meggy: The one I'm giving you right now.

Mario: So, a tackle hug or a full body hug?

Meggy: Full body. It's the only way I can be as close as possible to you for snuggling~

Mario: Here's a tough question for ya: do you prefer hugging me or kissing me?

_Instead of answering, Meggy proceeds to get into a position more comfortable, and closes the gap between herself and Mario in a passionate and emotional kiss. The kiss lasts for a while. After they break away, they continue to snuggle and lovingly stare into each other's eyes._

Mario: Words cannot describe how much I love you, Meggy.

_They hear a knock on the door._

Meggy: Coming!

_Meggy opens the door, and see SMG4 and Tari standing outside of the door._

Meggy: Hiya, SMG4 and Tari. What brings you two up here?

Tari: The festivities don't start for another three hours, but everybody is already heading up.

SMG4: You two ready to go swimming? They've got changing rooms next to the pool on the roof.

Mario: I'm ready if the lady is ready.

Meggy: Of course I'm ready! Let's go!

Mario: Alrighty, lead the way.

_Mario and Meggy grab their bathing suits and proceed to follow SMG4 and Tari to the elevator leading up to the roof. Meggy decides to sing Calimari Inkantation while on the elevator, as it will take a few minutes before the elevator reaches the roof._

Tari: You have a wonderful singing voice Meggy.

Meggy: Thank you, Tari.

Mario: Meggy has the singing voice of an angel, it's so beautiful.

SMG4: It's no wonder Saiko asked you to do backup vocals on Darkest Hour. Bob was wrong about your voice, and I truly mean it when I say you have a great singing voice. You could easily have a singing career if you wanted to pursue one.

Meggy: Hehe....thank you guys. It means a lot, knowing you guys like my singing. You probably know that basically all of your fanbase despises my singing, right?

Mario: Those fans truly don't appreciate quality singing. They don't appreciate the beautiful singing voice my girlfriend has.

Meggy: It really means a lot to hear it from you guys.

Mario: My singing pales in comparison to yours.

_The elevator opens up. They all walk out to find the area prepped for new years with tables, chairs, decorations, and more, all lined up neatly near the edge of the roof, with a big pool just before it in the center with the changing rooms off to the side._

Mario: Wow.....this is amazing! I bet SMG4 did the decorations.

Meggy: This is amazing... I can't believe you guys set all of this up!

Mario: This is gonna be an amazing New Years’ party!

SMG4: But first...

Tari: It's time for swimming!

Mario: I'm gonna change into my swimsuit, and then jump in.

Meggy: I'll be out when I'm done changing. I'll join you once I'm ready.

Mario: Okay.

_Mario goes into the changing room, and changes into his swimwear, and runs into Bowser on his way out._

Bowser: Hey, Mario! How's it going?

Mario: Oh, hey Bowser! It's going fine. I haven't seen you since the vacation started. How's your vacation been so far?

Bowser: Pretty darn good. What about you?

Mario: It's been wonderful! I've gotten to spend a lot of time with everyone else and get to know them better. What have you been up to the past few days?

Bowser: Making sure my cooking skills are still top-notch, which they are. I even helped cook some of the food that will be present tonight. There will be stuff everybody likes, trust me.

Mario: Woohoo!

Mario: I’m gonna go hop in the pool now. Mario looks over at the pool. Good lord, the pool is HUGE!

Bowser: You're not gonna go in naked, are you? Peach will kill you if you do.

Mario: Dude.... I got a swimsuit on.

Bowser: Sorry. Peach just told me to keep tabs on you for tonight, since she wants this to go off without a hitch, and you know how paranoid and stubborn she is.

Mario: Fair enough. And....do me a favor.

Bowser: What's that?

Mario: I know that you're humiliated from the whole camp incident....but please try to forgive the girls. They really felt guilty after they did that.

Bowser: I've been trying, but it's not easy. Do you know how much my children keep bringing it up with me?

Mario: I'm assuming basically every day?

Bowser: Pretty much... I don't hate them Mario, but it's been hard to forget about it since I told the kids about that incident...

Mario: I just don't want anybody to start the new year off with any bad blood towards anybody, you know?

Bowser: Well, I'm not the one you should be worried about. Peach and Toadsworth are the ones I'd be worried about. You know how they are about everything.

Mario: Right. Well, catch ya later.

Bowser: Have fun Mario!

Mario: I will.

_Mario then jumps into the pool._

Mario: WAHOO!

_Meanwhile, in the girls' changing room, Meggy is looking over her swimsuit, mentally thinking to herself about certain things_

Meggy: I really do hope this isn't too revealing... I don't want to make Mario uncomfortable...

Tari: Meggy, it looks perfect. It's not revealing at all.

Meggy: I really do hope you're right... I'm just... Not ready for anything more revealing than this...

Tari: It's understandable Meggy. You've only been together for less than a week, and it's best for you to just take things slowly and gradually move up from there. I was the same way around SMG4 when we started dating a few months ago, and I know it's a scary thought to think you'll make your significant other uncomfortable.

Meggy: Really?

Tari: Really. Just take things slowly, and you'll both find yourselves opening up more and more as time goes by.

Meggy: Thank you, Tari. I'm so glad I have you as a friend, you'll be my go-to for relationship advice.

Tari: I'm happy to help Meggy. 

Meggy: I'll be sure to keep that information all in mind for later as my relationship with Mario continues to grow.

_Outside, Mario is swimming around in the pool, alongside Luigi and SMG4._

Mario: This is very relaxing.

SMG4: Peach and Toadstool have no intentions of jumping in, they're busy making sure everything is set up for the New Years’ party.

Luigi: Even though everything is already perfect?

SMG4: You know their standards......

Luigi: You're right. Peach is rather crazy herself.

Mario: She's the one person I'm not expecting to approve of the relationships.

SMG4: Hoo boy... You have no idea how she can be about them...

Luigi: She wouldn't even have a relationship with any of us, even if the survival of the planet depended on it. She'd rather date men shaped like eggs.

Mario: We'll reveal the relationships to everyone but Peach. We'll just need to do it when she's not in the vicinity.

Meggy: Hi Red!

Tari: Seems like you all are having fun already.

Saiko: Hope we're not too late boys!

SMG4: Nope. You're not.

_The girls all enter into the pool._

Meggy: The water is nice and warm.

Boopkins: I love the water!

Bob: It'S PrEtTy WaRm, AnD EnJoYaBlE

Axol: Very relaxing.

Shroomy: Very nice.

_SMG4 turns to Mario, Luigi, Meggy, Tari, and Saiko._

SMG4: Peach won't be back for a while. If we're gonna reveal it, now's the time.

Meggy: Attention everyone. Some of us have announcements to make.

_Axol, Bob, Boopkins, Shroomy, and Bowser all turn towards Meggy._

Meggy: There's something me, Mario, Tari, SMG4, Luigi and Saiko have all been meaning to tell you, and found now to be the perfect opportunity to tell you all about it.

_Meggy moves over to Mario and holds one of his hands with both of her own_

Meggy: Mario and I have been dating for about a week now.

_Tari moves over to SMG4, and holds his hand._

Tari: SMG4 and I have been dating for a few months now.

_Saiko wraps her arms around Luigi's torso_

Saiko: And Luigi and I have been dating for a few months as well.

Shroomy: Oh golly gee, that's amazing!

Axol: I knew that Red Tomato and Beanie Girl were dating, but I wasn't aware of the other 2 couples.

Boopkins: Really? That's awesome!

Bob: HoLY cRAp! EvERy gIrl i kNow Is dAtinG!

Bowser: Wait, what!?

Bob: DoN'T EvEn ThInK AbOuT HuRtInG ThE CoUpLeS BoWSeR

Bowser: I wasn't going to. I'm just... Shocked... I've never seen Mario doing anything romantic with anything that isn't related to spaghetti before. Guess it just goes to show how much I've been missing.

Mario: You....you guys all approve of our relationship?

Boopkins: Why wouldn't we? They're good things! And I'm especially glad Saiko found love again!

Mario: Let's all celebrate and relax in the pool!

Everybody jumps into the large pool and start swimming around, having a good time.

Mario: Meggy, I'm so relieved. So many of our friends approve of the relationship.

Meggy: I'm relieved as well. It means the world to me that so many people support us. Did I ever tell you guys about who freed me from the ink can I was trapped in?

SMG4: I believe me and Tari know.

Tari: It was Mario, correct?

_Meggy pecks Mario's cheek._

Meggy: Hehe, it was. Red was the one who freed me from that ink prison.

_Meggy then turns to Mario, looking embarrassed and speaking in a low whisper_

Meggy: My swimsuit isn't too revealing, is it Red?

Mario: Not at all.

Meggy: Phew... Thanks for reassuring me Red. I don't want to make you uncomfortable by wearing anything more revealing this early on. I'm glad Tari helped find me something that was more modest.

Tari: It was my pleasure, Meggy.

Meggy: Hey Red? How about after midnight, we watch the fireworks together on the balcony?

Mario: That sounds wonderful.

_Little did they know however, that a certain little fungus was spying on their conversation the whole time_

Toad: Oh boy is the princess gonna want to hear about this...

_Before he can leave however, a certain screaming voice can be heard from across the pool_

Toadette: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAD!

Toad: Oh crap...

Toadette: YOU ONLY SPENT 23 HOURS WITH ME TODAY!!!

Toad: I've gotta get out of here...

Toadette: BUY ME MORE JEWLERY!!!

Toad: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!

_Toad then runs off with Toadette in hot pursuit, nearly running over Peach and Toadsworth in the process_

Peach: Well that was... Interesting...

Toadsworth: Maybe we should put a restraining order on Toadette and get Toad some therapy...

Peach: Agreed... Well, enough about that, the festivities are about to begin, and it's best that we ensure everything goes according to plan.

Toadsworth: Agreed Princess.

_Meanwhile, back outside._

Mario: Peach may not approve of the relationship. Guys, promise me that you’ll have Meggy and I’s back if Peach doesn’t approve.

Bowser: You have my word, Mario.

Axol: I've got your back, Red Tomato.

Boopkins: They won't lay a finger on you. I'll call my dad if they even try to hurt you.

Bob: ThAt'S RiGhT.

Tari: They can't separate true love.

Luigi: Peach will have to deal with us before she can deal with you and Meggy.

Saiko: That's right.

_Peach and Toadsworth then walk out to where everybody else is, confused at what just happened between Toad and Toadette._

Peach: Um... Did I miss something? Toad and Toadette just ran through screaming. Would any of you by chance know what that was all about?

Mario: Nope.

Meggy: Knowing those two, it's very likely Toadette is acting insane again, simply because Toad isn't with her 24/7.

SMG4: Your guess is as good as mine Princess.

Tari: Can't say I know anything about it myself.

Mario: Let the festivities begin!

Peach: Yes. Just... Don't eat all of the food again Mario... Bowser worked really hard on it, and I'd hate for it to all go to waste.

Mario: You have my word Princess.

Toadsworth: Mario acting polite? That's peculiar. Guess that's something he's improved on since I last saw him. Oh well, let's get this party started!

Peach: If any of you need to change into your normal clothes, we'll give you a few minutes before we start the festivities.

SMG4: Thank you, Princess.

_Everybody goes into the changing rooms, and change back into their normal clothes. After that, everybody meets back up where the festivities are._

SMG4: Is everybody back?

Mario: Yup, everybody's back. Let's party!

_The party begins, and Bowser brings out all the food._

SMG4: So, Bowser. What's on the menu?

Bowser: Everything you guys like, and more! Flame cooked by me.

Mario: What time is it currently?

Meggy: 11:55 p.m. The New Year is almost here!

Mario: Let's all get our food!

 _Everybody gets their food, and then they all spread out around the area. Mario and Meggy of course, sit together_.

Mario: So much has happened throughout this year.

Boopkins: Yeah! We met Axol!

SMG4: We all went through a lot together.

Mario: My New Years’ Resolution: Actually try to maintain working out and losing weight.

Tari: Mine is to become more tough and confident.

Saiko: Even though I already know it's impossible for me to be nice to everyone, mine is to be nicer in general to those that mean the most to me.

Luigi: Mine is to be braver

Meggy: Next year........next year is the final Splatfest.

_Everyone looks at her in shock and worry_

Meggy: My resolution is to win Splatfest... and to honor Desti's memory!

_Meggy raises a fist into the air_

Meggy: NO MATTER WHAT!

_Everybody starts cheering and applauding for Meggy. Meggy, who is now standing, smiles at everybody. Mario then stands._

Mario: Meggy, I know you have it in you to win the Splatfest. Luigi, Tari, and I will be right beside you, training alongside you. Together, we'll become Splatfest Champions. The rest of our friends will be cheering you on, and giving you encouragement. And, Desti will be cheering you on in that beautiful Splatfest arena in the sky, I can feel it.

_Up in the sky, said Octoling is seen smiling down at her former rival and friend_

Desti: You've got the best team backing you up Meggy. I know you'll win. Never lose sight of your dreams, and they will become reality.

Axol: No way!

Boopkins: Desti!

Bob: HoLy CrAp!

Desti: Always be there for her, no matter what.

Mario: We will, Desti. We will. Meggy WILL become the final Splatfest Champion, this I vow.

_Meggy, with tears of joy in her eyes, gives Mario a very tight, yet loving hug._

Everybody: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_Everybody cheers, as a new year is now upon them, Peach then speaks._

Peach: Thank you everybody for coming out to the New Years’ party tonight. You're welcome to return to your rooms if you'd like. Don't forget that we head back on the 2nd.

_Everyone helps with the cleanup and then return to their rooms, ready for a night of sleep, and the final day of their stay. Meanwhile, at the castle with Chris and Swag_

Chris: The New Year is upon us Swag.

Swag: Happy New Year! They'll be back tomorrow, and we'll be rich then.

Chris: I really do hope so. As long as nothing bad happens today that is irreversible, that's a good thing.

Swag: My swag magic can repair anything that's damaged. Anything structural though, so I can't turn the orange-haired girl back into a squid.

Chris: I honestly think she's adjusted to becoming human by this point. Even still, I cannot imagine how much torture she went through on that island. I wouldn't wish anything like that upon even my worst enemies...

Swag: And....I will admit, I was rather insensitive towards her.

Chris: Despite having broken her friends out of prison, I can understand why she did that. She probably wouldn't even be here today if it weren't for them. And even though there are times I cannot stand you Swag, I will admit, the fact you've continued to stick around shows that you are a true friend. I truly do mean that.

Swag: Thank you. If that gecko actually killed you...he would've answered to me, and not the crazy dating sim girl.

Chris: She likely would have still killed him regardless after everything he did. And you're more than welcome Swagmaster.

Swag: When I say he would've answered to me....I mean that I would've killed him.

Chris: I know what you meant Swag. I'm just saying that her bloodlust would have matched yours in that moment had I been killed and not injured. You know how dangerous she can be when she's angry.

Swag: At least the orange-haired girl is alright, and she's got the red plumber by her side.

_The sound of shattering glass is heard_

Chris: OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

Wario: WAH!

Swag: You idiots had the balls to enter the main room. Chris, open fire.

Chris: Three times you two have tried to do this. No mercy this time. I'm calling in the guard dog.

_The sound of loud barking and clanking metal are heard from behind the doors upstairs as a chain chomp bursts in. The guards and the chain chomp chase after the Wario bros, and they somehow manage to not damage the castle. Meanwhile, back at the hotel with Mario and Meggy._

Meggy: Ready to watch the fireworks on the balcony, Red?

Mario: Oh yes!

_Mario and Meggy head out to the balcony. Mario then takes a seat in the chair._

Mario: You can join me when you're ready.

Meggy: I'm always ready for anything with you. 😉

_Meggy then joins Mario on the chair_

Mario: Make yourself as comfortable as you want to.

Meggy: Thanks Red. 

Mario: Is it just me, or is the view of the fireworks better here than it was on the roof?

Meggy: It is.

_It briefly cuts to Axol and Shroomy, who are sitting on their own balcony, but they are about to launch a firework._

Shroomy: We dedicate this firework to the beautiful relationship of Mario and Meggy.

Axol: Once the firework is lit, it'll go up in the sky, to where they can see it.

Shroomy: Yup, and it'll say "Mario x Meggy" once the firework explodes.

_They then light the firework, and back away. The firework successfully launches, and it catches Mario and Meggy's attention._

Mario: Meggy! Pay attention to that one particular firework.

Meggy: Those guys really thought of everything.

_The firework explodes, and it then says "Mario x Meggy" on it._

Meggy: I guess you told them to launch that one Red?

Mario: I may have. I wanted to do something for you on New Years’ to truly express my love for you, and that's what came to mind. I uh.....hope you liked it.

Meggy: I loved it Red! 😊

_They stare into each other's eyes lovingly._

Mario: Meggy.....I love you with every ounce of my heart and soul.

Meggy: And I love you with all of my hearts and soul.

_Meggy then goes in for a deep and passionate kiss pouring her emotion and soul into it Mario kisses back, pouring every ounce of his heart and soul. They eventually break away from the kiss._

Mario: That was a beautiful kiss.

_Mario gets an idea._

Mario: Hey....would you like to dance?

Meggy: Right now?

Mario: Yeah.

_Mario stands up, and holds out his hand._

Mario: Meggy Spletzer, may I have this dance?

Meggy: Of course. 

Mario: It'll be a slow dance. Maybe some nice music to go along with the slow dance?

_Meggy pulls out her phone and puts on Maritime Memory_

Mario: Perfect.

_They start dancing. Mario twirls Meggy around slowly a couple of times._

Mario: Wow....I'm enjoying this dance very much. It's very romantic.

Meggy: I've never danced with anyone before. You're my first dance partner.

Mario: Same here. I promised myself that the first person I would dance with.....would be my one true love. And here I am, dancing with my one true love.

_Mario then dips Meggy._

Meggy: You're really good at this Mario. Did you take dance lessons?

Mario: No.....no I didn't.

Meggy: Could we do the dip again? I know a way to make it even more romantic.

Mario: Of course.

_Mario dips Meggy again. When he fully dips her, she gives him a kiss full of passion and love. The lovers only separate when the need to breathe is too much, their faces are both beet red, but their smiles show they are just as happy as ever, their love and passion undying. After a bit, Mario brings Meggy back inside and onto their bed._

Mario: If you want to give me a full-body hug, go right ahead.

Meggy: I thought you'd never ask.

Mario: Well, I find the full-body hugs to be very comfortable and cozy.

Meggy: And you make the best pillow

Mario: Hehe. Well, whenever you're ready.

 _Mario holds his arms out._ _Meggy crawls into bed next to Mario and snuggles right up to him, the two of them falling into the perfect routine. Meggy then wraps her arms and legs around Mario, and then rests her head on his shoulder._

Meggy: You know.....I could sleep like this. Me wrapping my arms and legs around you, and resting my head on your shoulder, it's so warm and cozy. Could.....could I?

Mario: Of course. Whatever makes you happy.

Meggy: Well....good night, Red. Happy New Year, my one true love.

Meggy: I can't wait to go ice-skating tomorrow, it's gonna be romantic.

Mario: Goodnight Meggy, my beautiful princess

Meggy: I love it when you call me your princess.

Mario: I'm sure soon enough I'll be calling you my queen.

_They fall asleep, holding each other close, excited to start the new year together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go, and they won't be as long as this one, though still of decent length.  
> Hope everybody has enjoyed this so far.


	7. Day Six/New Years' Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice-skating time!

_It’s now the first day of the new year, and a certain couple is currently sleeping, but Mario has now woken up, and he sees his girlfriend, Meggy sleeping peacefully._

Mario: Aww.....she looks so cute when she's sleeping. She has a peaceful, innocent, and cute look on her face.

_Mario sees that Meggy's arms and legs are still wrapped around him, and it stays that way until she wakes up._

Meggy: Good morning handsome.

Mario: Good morning, my beautiful princess. How did you sleep?

Meggy: Beautifully. I had an amazing dream.

Mario: Oh? Care to tell me?

Meggy: Of course. It was about our future together.

Mario: How about we start the new year with some cuddles before we get breakfast? You can give me a full-body hug.

_Meggy tackles Mario, and gives him a loving full-body embrace, as they start cuddling._

Meggy: I guess this has become our go-to routine now?

Mario: Why not? I love hugging you and cuddling with you.

Meggy: I do to. I'm not complaining.

Mario: I hope everybody fulfills their New Years’ Resolutions. Maybe you could teach Tari karate to help her become more tough and confident, as that's her resolution.

Meggy: Do you think she'd go through with it?

Mario: It's hard to say for certain. Maybe she would if she thinks it would help.

Meggy: We can ask her at breakfast.

_The couple proceed to freshen up and get dressed for the day._

Mario: I can’t wait to go ice-skating with SMG4, Tari, Luigi, and Saiko. 😊

Meggy: It’s gonna be fun!

Mario: With that said, ready to go get breakfast?

Meggy: YAS!

_Mario goes to the door, and holds it open for Meggy._

Mario: After you, my beautiful princess.

Meggy: Thanks Mario.

Mario: I'm so excited to ice-skate with you today.

Meggy: So am I.

Mario: I wonder if anybody will be on the elevator with us.

Meggy: Probably not. Everyone tends to be up a bit earlier than us.

Mario: Everybody also stayed up rather late last night, so anything is possible.

_Mario presses the button, and the elevator opens up. Sure enough, SMG4 and Tari are in the elevator._

SMG4: Hey Mario! Hey Meggy! You joining us for breakfast today?

Mario: Yup.

Meggy: We sure are.

Mario: I'm hoping we can all fulfill our New Years’ resolutions. I know we will be able to do it.

Meggy: I can help you become tougher and more confident Tari. I'd be more than happy to help.

Tari: That would be wonderful Meggy.

Meggy: I could teach you karate, so that you can physically defend yourself. Would you like that?

Tari: I would love that.

Meggy: I'll start teaching you after we're back home.

Tari: Sounds good. Now, let's go get some breakfast!

Mario: Let's-a-go! We'll be going ice-skating shortly after we eat.

_Meggy pecks Mario's cheek right before the elevator opens. The four of them proceed to grab their food and eat their meals._

Meggy: Red and I saw a particularly beautiful firework last night.

Tari: Oh?

Mario: I kind of had Axol and Shroomy fire off one that I had specially designed. One that only would be seen by the two of us.

SMG4: Must've been a special firework. What was it?

_Out of nowhere, Shroomy and Axol show up_

Shroomy: It said Mario x Meggy!

Mario: What he said.

 _Bob, Boopkins, Luigi, and Saiko eventually show up and join the tables that are close to where the other two couples are_.

Luigi: Hey, Bro. What are you all talking about?

Mario: I specifically designed a special firework, and had Axol and Shroomy fire it off. I dedicated the firework to my love for Meggy.

Luigi: You really have become a romantic man Mario. I'm proud of you.

Mario: Thanks, bro.

_Meggy then mewls happily and nuzzles Mario's neck._

Saiko: Looks like Meggy's quite attached to you Mario. You're lucky to have someone like her.

Mario: Heh, thanks. Is this cute or what?

Tari: It's adorable Mario.

_Meggy mewls happily again, and holds Mario close while she continues to nuzzle his neck._

Mario: I'm glad she can express her love for me around you guys now. It was a huge relief for the both of us knowing that you all approved of our relationship.

SMG4: Likewise, it was nice knowing that you accepted us as well. Takes a huge amount of stress off of our shoulders. Though we still need to be careful around Peach. We can't get too comfortable with showing affection knowing she's right around the corner.

Bowser: Turns out, she actually found out about the relationships. It may surprise you to know that she and Toadsworth actually don't have a problem with the relationships.

Meggy: Wait, really? How did she find out?

Bowser: That little fungus Toad was spying on you all and told her after he lost Toadette. He's the only one who's against any of you guys being together, while Peach and Toadsworth aren't against any of it. They're indifferent about it, but in case any of you are worried about them being against it, they aren't.

Meggy: Can I kick Toad's rear end into next week?

Bowser: Only if you can gain access to him. Peach and Toadsworth put him in therapy after putting a restraining order on Toadette and putting her in a separate facility to undergo extensive therapy to help make her less insane.

Meggy: I'll do it when he's not expecting it. It'll have to be after we're all back home. But until then...

_Meggy goes back to nuzzling Mario's neck._

Bowser: Actually, there is something I've been meaning to tell you guys, and before you ask, no, Peach and I aren't dating. Peach and I have made amends and she's hired me as the castle cook.

Mario: She made a smart decision hiring you as the castle cook. You're a really good chef.

Bowser: Heh, thanks Mario. Perhaps I should teach you sometime. I bet you’ll want to learn how to cook for Meggy. 😉

Mario: You read my mind. I’m also gonna start trying to work out after we get back home.

Bowser: You'll need to lose the weight if you're gonna keep up with your girlfriend. I've seen her in action, and she's quite the athlete.

Mario: She's also very skilled in karate. She's my source of motivation to lose weight.

_Mario takes Meggy's hand, and kisses it._

Meggy: Oh you…

Mario: My love for Meggy surpasses my love for spaghetti.

_Nearly everybody in the room is stunned and shocked by Mario's statement._

Mario: What?

Luigi: Knowing how much you love said Italian dish, it's just surprising is all, but given all you two have been through, it's no real surprise that it was eventually surpassed.

Axol: What is it you like about Red Tomato, Beanie Human Girl?

Meggy: Mario has been there for me more times than I can count. Cheering me up whenever I've felt really down, burying me out of the rubble pile that had me trapped on anime island, for spending Christmas with me when I had no plans and getting me a surprise gift in the process, his heart is in the right place. He truly cares about my well-being, and seeing me happy. He even willingly gave up a plate of his own favorite food just to make me smile.

Mario: We may not have been eye-to-eye on everything, but that doesn't matter anymore. She's been there for me whenever I needed it, and she was there to back me up whenever someone either made fun of me or tried to hurt me.

Meggy: We complement each other in just about every way, and even though it's still really early in our relationship, I feel like it's going to work out.

Mario: Meggy and I are gonna be going ice-skating in a little bit.

Meggy: SMG4, Tari, Luigi and Saiko have all agreed to join us. We figured it would be nice to do something for the final day of our vacation.

Mario: You guys are welcome to come with us as well. You don't have to skate, you could just watch.

Bowser: I can't unfortunately, since I have to help Peach pack up everything, but I hope you all have fun.

Mario: We will. Axol? Shroomy? Bob? Boopkins?

Axol: Normally I would be up for anything, but Bop and Boopkins invited me for a marathon manga reading.

Shroomy: I would love to join you guys, but I already made plans to go out today to get my lifeguard badge!

Boopkins: Sorry guys. We would have loved to have joined you, but we had this planned out for a few days. But we wish you all the best of times at the ice rink!

Mario: Thanks guys.

_He turns to Meggy, Tari, SMG4, Saiko, and Luigi._

Mario: Well, are we ready?

Meggy: I'm ready. You guys?

SMG4, Tari, Luigi and Saiko: Ready!

Mario: Maybe we could get some pizzas again after we're done?

Meggy: Sounds perfect!

Mario: Let's-a-go!

_The couples then leave the hotel, and start walking to the skating rink._

Tari: I'm gonna fulfill my New Years’ resolution this year, I know it.

Saiko: How do you plan to?

Tari: Meggy's going to help me become more confident. She's offered to teach me Karate for self-defense as well.

Saiko: That's great!

Meggy: Yup. I should note that it's going to primarily be kicks, because that's how I fight.

Tari: Oh, that’s fine. I don’t want my cyborg arm getting damaged.

Meggy: They aren't the main reason why I got these boots, but they do help my kicking power.

Tari: Do you think I should get a pair of boots as well?

Meggy: Only if you feel like it. Sandals aren't exactly the best for kicking something with, but the power and form matters more.

Tari: You know what? I think I might. There's a shoe store near the skating rink, could we stop by there before we get pizza?

Meggy: Sure thing!

Tari: Thank you!

Meggy: Anytime.

SMG4: So, where's the skating rink?

Mario: We're actually almost there.

_They approach the skating rink._

Mario: It's straight ahead.

_Mario runs to the door, and holds it open for everybody._

Meggy: Thanks for holding the door Red.

_Meggy gives Mario a kiss on the cheek, before heading inside._

Mario: Hehe, thanks Meggy. Are you ready to ice-skate again, my princess?

Meggy: Of course.

Mario: I loved when we skated on the frozen lake.

Meggy: Me too. Can you believe we did that before we started dating? 😉

Mario: It's crazy.

_The couples all jump onto the skating rink. Mario holds out his hand._

Mario: Let the ice-skating begin.

Mario: I can't wait for you to show them your graceful ice-skating tricks.

Meggy: Hope you don't mind slow skating. We'll be doing quite a bit of it when we're together.

Mario: I love slow-skating, that's what we did on the frozen lake. Let's-a-go!

_Cue montage of the three couples ice skating_

Mario: I love the graceful tricks that you can pull off.

Meggy: You're not so bad yourself Red.

They continue skating.

Mario: NINTENDO! WAHOO!

Meggy: Woomy!

Mario: Mario!

_Meggy does a graceful spin._

Mario: Meggy, there’s something I want to do.

Meggy: Oh?

_Mario scoops Meggy up into his arms, tosses her up into the air, and catches her without losing his footing._

Meggy: Wow…. Where did you learn to do that?

Mario: The internet may be a cringe-fest sometimes, but it’s also very useful.

Meggy: Hehe. You’re such a gentleman, Red.

Mario: Oh stop it you. :P

Meggy: Nope.

Tari: Aww…

SMG4: Nothing short of a perfect couple.

Luigi: I’m happy for my bro.

Saiko: I’m happy for Meggy.

After another hour and a half, the 3 couples leave the skating rink.

Mario: That was fun, and also very romantic.

Meggy: Very. Now to go shoe shopping for Tari.

Mario: Okie-dokie.

SMG4: Alright. We've got time. What kind of shoes is Tari looking for?

Tari: Boots. Nothing too crazy. Just anything that can protect my feet that looks good.

SMG4: We'll help you find the perfect pair.

Tari: Thanks, Glitchy. 😊

After some time, they find Tari a small pair of blue combat boots that go up past the ankle

Tari: Blue's my favorite color!

Meggy: Do they fit your foot size?

Tari tries the boots on.

Tari: They fit perfectly! They're also very comfy.

Meggy: Think they'll do?

Tari: Absolutely. Someone tries to mess with me, then they'll be saying hello to my boot.

SMG4: Already trying to get that confidence going, Tari?

Tari: Hehe. Of course, Glitchy. It’ll help me in the long-run for keeping not just myself safe, but also you. 😊

Meggy: Let's go check out then!

Tari: Okie-dokie. I'm going to want to change into them after we buy them.

_Tari realizes that she said "Okie-dokie."_

Tari: Hehe….

Mario: Guess a part of Mario has rubbed off on you.

Tari: It's a combination of you, and Glitchy.

_Tari giggles, causing SMG4 to blush upon hearing Tari’s giggle._

SMG4: Wow....you have a really cute laugh, Tari.

Tari: You're a real tease at times, Glitchy.

They check out, buy Tari's new boots, and leave the store. Tari then changes into her new boots.

Tari: So nice and comfy! 😊

Mario: Glad you like them, Tari. Now, I believe it’s pizza time.

Everybody: YEAH!

_They all head out to the local pizza joint and pick up a few pizzas, which they take back to the hotel with them They take the pizzas to Mario and Meggy's room, before they start eating pizza._

Tari: What do you think of my new boots?

Saiko: They look pretty good on you Tari.

SMG4: Nothing short of beautiful.

Tari: Oh stop it, Glitchy.

SMG4: No, I don’t think I will. 😉

Tari: Hehe, I was hoping you’d say that.

_Tari then sees Meggy's punching bag._

Tari: Ooh, you have a punching bag, Meggy?

Meggy: I use it for training every now and then.

Tari: Could I try using it after we eat?

Meggy: Go right ahead.

Tari: Yay. I already feel a bit more confident with my new boots.

_Everybody finishes their pizza and clean up. Afterward, Tari goes over to the punching bag._

Meggy: Let's see what you got, Tari. You may be more capable than you think.

_Tari walks up to the punching bag, and fiercely kicks it, causing the bag to rapidly swing around. While she's practicing with the punching bag, Luigi notices the slime plush sitting on the bedside table_

Luigi: I didn't know you had a slime plush Meggy. Where'd you get it?

Meggy: It was a gift from Bob and Boopkins. They found one with help from Shroomy and Axol.

Luigi: Oh?

Meggy: It was their way of saying sorry for all the times they tried to force me to watch anime, and for what I went through because of anime.

Luigi: That was really nice of them.

Meggy: How's it going over there, Tari?

Tari: Things are going well. Still getting the hang of these boots, but it's coming along slowly.

Meggy: I must say, you have solid flexibility. I saw you pulling off some high kicks.

Tari: Well, I may not get out much, but I still stay in shape. :P

Meggy: Well, I think you're doing a good job. Keep it up, and you'll be learning more advanced tech in no time.

Tari: Thank you, Meggy. If anyone tries to hurt my Glitchy, they'll get a boot to the face.

SMG4: Hehe.

Tari: If you want to...I'd like to learn some moves from you.

Meggy: I'd be more than willing to each you after we get home.

Tari: I was thinking right now...

Meggy: Oh. Would it be okay if we waited until we’re back home?

Tari: Yeah.

Meggy: Thanks. 😊

Tari: I know a couple of moves thanks to fighting games.

Meggy: You'll be learning far more than that. Hope you'll be ready for it all after we return home.

Tari: Oh, I will.

_Tari then turns to the punching bag, and motions for her friends to stand aside._

Tari: HI-YAH!

_Tari lands a kick so powerful that she sends the punching bag flying across the room, thankfully not damaging any walls._

Meggy: How did that feel?

Tari: That. Was. AWESOME!

Meggy: I'll teach you offensive and defensive tactics. I only use my arms when I need to block.

_Saiko then returns from a quick restroom break to see the punching bag all the way across the room_

Saiko: Well Tari, it seems like you're really getting the hang of it.

Tari: Hehe, yup. I had no idea how much fun kick-fighting would be. I kinda want to spar with someone.

Meggy: You really think sparring with someone when you haven’t learned much is a good idea? :P

Tari: Hehe. Nah. It can wait.

Meggy: Yeah. It's getting late anyway, and I'm sure you guys want to settle down in your rooms before you head to sleep.

SMG4: You've got that right. Tomorrow is the day we leave. After we eat breakfast, we'll be getting back on the bus to take us back to the airport. It was a wonderful vacation though, and hopefully we'll get to do something like it again in a year!

Mario: I hope so too. Good night, guys!

Luigi: See you tomorrow bro!

Tari: Goodnight everyone!

SMG4: Try not to stay up too late, since once we're done with breakfast, we'll be heading out.

Meggy: We won't.

_Just after the others leave, Saiko stays behind to briefly tell Meggy the following_

Saiko: By the way, nice swimsuit. Make sure you don't forget it before you leave tomorrow. You may need it for later. 😉

_Saiko teasingly winks at Meggy and then proceeds to depart, leaving Meggy with an intense embarrassing blush_

Mario: What was that about?

Meggy: I'll...tell you later. If we discussed what she actually meant, we'd get in trouble with the ratings board.

Mario: Okay. Want to turn in?

Meggy: Only if I can snuggle with you again.

Mario: Of course. 😊

Meggy: Perfect!

_Meggy tackle hugs Mario, and then nuzzles his neck while letting out ultra-cute happy mewls._

Meggy: You're more than perfect Red. You're the love of my life, and even though we're heading back home tomorrow, I do hope we'll continue being able to do this.

Mario: Continue being able to cuddle?

Meggy: Yes. 😉

Mario: Luigi told me he's going to be moving in with Saiko after we get back home. Would you like it if I moved in with you? I don't like the thought of living alone after living with Luigi for such a long time.

Meggy: I would love it if you moved in with me. As long as you're alright with moving into a modest apartment.

Mario: Honestly, your apartment looks way better than my house. My house isn't that big. Even if your apartment was small, I'd still want to move in, because I love you so much. 😊

Meggy: It's settled then. After we get back home, we'll start making plans to move in together.

Mario: Wahoo!

_Meggy gives Mario a tender and loving hug._

Meggy: I know this probably is a silly question, but would you mind sharing a room with me?

Mario: Are you talking about after I move in with you?

Meggy: Of course.

Mario: I'd be more than happy to share a room with you. In fact, I'd love to.

_Meggy happily mewls and nuzzles deeply into Mario's neck, overjoyed that her lover will be moving in with her_

Meggy: Thank you Red! 😊

Mario: My pleasure, Meggy.

_Meggy then proceeds to cover Mario's face in kisses. Mario can't help but smile._

Meggy: I love you so much, you know that?

Mario: I do. Every time you say it, it only gets better.

Meggy: I do hope we're not going too fast. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way.

Mario: Sweetie, we're not going too fast. I'm not uncomfortable at all.

Meggy: I'm glad. I just don't want to do anything too intense too soon, and I don't want to overstep your boundaries. I want to wait at least a few months before we get any more... intimate than we already are, and I'm sure you feel the same. For now, I'm just glad we're together.

Mario: Honestly, I'd want to wait longer, maybe even a year. Like I said before, this relationship means so much to me, and I don't want to screw it up at all.

Meggy: Me neither. Whatever makes you comfortable.

_Mario sheds tears of joy._

Mario: Meggy, this entire week was the best week of my life, and it's because I got to spend every second of it with you. We laughed together, we had a blast together, and we even cried together. I'm never going to forget this, it was such a beautiful time.

_Meggy starts shedding tears of her own_

Meggy: Neither am I, and when we get back home, I know things will be even better going forward.

Mario: Could I have a hug?

Meggy: More than that.

_Meggy wraps her arms around Mario in a tender hug, but also goes in for a passionate kiss as their tears continue to fall down their faces. They break away from the kiss after a while, but remain in the loving and tender embrace, showing that their love for each other is stronger than ever before._

Mario: I don't want this embrace to end.

Meggy: Me neither.

_Mario proceeds to stroke Meggy's hair while they embrace, Meggy purrs and mewls, nuzzling further into Mario's neck._

Meggy: I’m so excited that my boyfriend is gonna move in with me! I’m so happy!

Mario: So am I, Meggy. So am I. 😊

_The couple continue to snuggle up against each other until it’s time for bed._

Meggy: Goodnight, Red. I’ll see you in the morning.

Mario: Goodnight, Princess Meggy. 😉

_Meggy giggles, and gives Mario one last kiss on his lips before the couple fall asleep. Tomorrow will be a big day for both of them, and it’s a day they will look forward to...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, one more chapter to go. Their vacation is essentially over.  
> And yes, Mario will actually be moving in with Meggy in her apartment.
> 
> I should note that this story was written before Meggy's Destiny was even announced, which is why Meggy is still living in her apartment.
> 
> Also, I'm going to try to keep a consistent schedule going for uploading either chapters of on-going stories, or one-shot stories alogether.  
> I'm aiming to upload every Wednesday. I'll try my best to stick to it. I'll keep updating you guys about it.
> 
> With that said, see you guys next time! :D


	8. Returning Home and Moving In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and the gang return home, and Mario moves in with Meggy in her apartment.

_It’s now the day that the SMG4 gang head home from Miami. Swagmaster and Chris are currently still inside the castle, wondering how well they’ve done guarding the castle._

Chris: Thank god we finally dealt with the brothers, they're in custody now.

Swag: They deserve it for breaking in so many times. Lolololololol

Chris: And the castle didn't get damaged this time. They come back today, and that's when we get rewarded. I'd say we did a darn good job guarding the castle and making sure nothing was stolen or damaged, and your swag magic helped.(edited)

Swag: I hope we get hired to work here. It isn't so bad here.

Chris: I've got a good feeling that we will be hired.

Swag: Just imagine the pay for guarding this place.

Chris: Might be able to go on a proper vacation.

Swag: In a proper hotel that doesn’t smell like those dumb bros.

Chris: You mean Wario and Waluigi?

Swag: Yes. Who else would I be referring to?

Chris: Fair enough.

_It then cuts to Mario and Meggy, who are still in their embrace from the previous night as Mario wakes up._

Meggy: Good morning handsome.

Mario: Good morning, my beautiful princess.

Meggy: I love it when you call me your princess.

Mario: Aww.....we're still in the embrace from last night.

Meggy: It was so nice and cozy. Some of the best sleep I ever had in my life...

Mario: And we woke up on time!

Meggy: I have to grab my items from the restroom, but aside from that, I'm all ready to go. I'll be right back Mario, and then we can head out.

Mario: Okie-dokie.

_Meggy kisses Mario's cheek, then goes into the restroom to retrieve her items, and comes back out a minute later._

Meggy: Ready to head out, Red?

Mario: Let's-a-go!

_Mario opens the door and holds it for Meggy._

Mario: After you, my beautiful princess.

Meggy: Thank you Mario. I'm gonna miss this place, but I'm glad we're heading home. It'll be nice to be back in a familiar environment.

Mario: I'm sure we'll come back next year. 😉

Meggy: I believe so too.

Mario: Also, I have a question to ask you.

Meggy: Fire away.

Mario: Do you prefer referring to me as Mario, or as Red?

Meggy: Red is more of a nickname at this point. Mario is more formal. I still like calling you Red though, because it's somewhat nostalgic.

Mario: Then, call me whatever you like.

Meggy: Sounds like a plan, Red. 😉

_They board the elevator and head down to the first floor._

Mario: Our final breakfast here, let's make it count!

Meggy: Yas!

_Mario hands Meggy a plate._

Meggy: Aw, thanks Red.

Mario: Anything for my amazing princess.

Meggy: Oh stop it, Red.

_Mario kisses Meggy’s cheek._

Mario: Not a chance, Meggy. 😉

Meggy: Hehe, I was hoping you’d say that.

_They grab their breakfast, and everybody groups up after they're done._

Peach: Is everybody ready to go?

Everyone: Ready!

_They board the bus._

Peach: For the bus ride and the plane ride back home, you'll be sitting with whoever you were sitting with on the bus and plane ride to the hotel.

_Everyone agrees and sits in their assigned seating_

Mario: Yay! We get to sit together on the way back, Meggy!

Meggy: I'm glad, and one added benefit is that we don't have to worry about hiding our affection.

Mario: Heh, that's right.

_Meggy pecks Mario's cheek._

Meggy: When would you like to move in with me? We'll need to tell Luigi so we can have the house taken care of, since nobody will be living there anymore.

Mario: I'll ask when Luigi is moving in with Saiko, I'll probably move in with you around the same time he moves in with Saiko.

_The bus arrives at the airport, and everybody starts heading for the plane._

Mario: Hey bro, when are you moving in with Saiko?

Luigi: Shortly after we're all back home, why?

Mario: I'm going to be moving in with Meggy soon after we get back home. Since nobody will be living there, we might want to sell the house, or give it to someone else.

_This gives Mario and Luigi an idea._

Mario and Luigi: Axol!

Axol: Yes, Red Tomato and Green Pickle?

Mario: I remember you saying that you're still looking for a house, right?

Axol: Yeah. Why?

Mario: Well, Luigi and I will be moving in with our girlfriends, and since nobody will be living at our house once we move out, we figured we could give it to you. Would you like it? It may be a bit small, but it will be vacant, and it has a basement area. Should be enough space for you to live comfortingly.

Axol: Th-thank you! I'd be glad to live there!

Luigi: Then it's settled. The house will be yours.

Mario: Once we move out, you're more than welcome to move in.

_Everybody then boards the plane._

Meggy: So, what's going to happen with yours and Luigi's house?

Mario: Axol will be moving in once me and Luigi move out. We'll be setting up everything for his stay, though everything me and Luigi don't need will stay for Axol. We just need to make sure our addresses our updated and everything else that'll be needed. Once that's over and done with, we'll move out, Luigi will move in with Saiko, and I'll be moving in with you.

Meggy: I'm so excited that you're moving in with me!!!!!!

_Meggy squeals with excitement and tightly hugs Mario._

Meggy: I can't wait for the day to arrive.

Mario: We'll be back home today, since it's still morning.

Meggy: It'll be pretty late though. Would you like to crash at my place for the night once we land back home?

Mario: It'll actually be early to mid-evening when we're back home.

Meggy: Oh, never mind then. I’ll help you get everything you need out of your home so you can have an easier time moving in with me.

Mario: Thanks, Meggy. I really appreciate it. 😊

Meggy: Anything for you, Red. But until then, let’s just relax and enjoy the plane ride. 😊

Mario: What do you want to do during the plane ride?

Meggy: Mind if I lay my head on your shoulder again while holding your hand?

Mario: I'd love that. You can nuzzle my neck as well if you want.

Meggy: Thank you 

_Meggy lays her head on Mario’s shoulder, nuzzling in while holding his hand, and purring, and Mario decides to stroke Meggy's hair._

Meggy: You're amazing

Mario: You're breathtaking.

Meggy: Oh Red

Mario: Yes?

Meggy: You just have a way with words

Mario: What can I say? You truly are breathtaking.

_Meggy buries her face in Mario's neck, making cute noises all the while._

Mario: You are so adorable, you know that? Who knew you could make such adorable noises?

Meggy: Only you. 😉

_Mario then kisses Meggy's forehead._

Mario: Well, I’m honored. 😊

Meggy: If I could still turn into a squid, I would have been more than happy to lie in your lap.

Mario: Hold on just a second. I have an idea.

_Mario raises the arm of the seats._

Meggy: You read my mind Red.

_Meggy then lays her head down on Mario's lap and settles right in_

Mario: Comfy?

Meggy: Very. This feels really nice. I’d love it if you’d stroke my hair while I rest my head on your lap.

Mario: It would be my pleasure.

_Mario starts to stroke Meggy's hair._

Mario: How's that?

_Meggy purrs happily and mewls_

Meggy: It's perfect

Mario: But not as perfect as you.

Meggy: Oh you…

Mario: Do you want me to stroke your hair for the entire plane ride?

Meggy: If you want to.

Mario: I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to. 😉

Meggy: Hehe. Go right ahead, Red.

_Mario continues to stroke Meggy's hair with one hand, and rubs her back with the other hand._

Mario: I want you to be as comfy as possible.

Meggy: Mmm…

Mario: Does that sound mean you like this?

Meggy: Mhm. 😊

Mario: I'll continue to stroke your hair and rub your back until we land at the airport, and you can rest your head on my lap. That sound good to you?

Meggy: Yes. Thank you.

_For the entire duration of the plane ride, Mario strokes Meggy's hair and rubs her back, while Meggy rests her head on Mario's lap. She also occasionally purrs, mewls, lets out a happy sigh, gives Mario a kiss, or any combination of the four things just mentioned. After about four hours, the plane arrives at the airport._

Mario: Meggy, we're at the airport, we're almost home.

Meggy: Guess it's time to depart. Ready to head out?

Mario: Yup! Let’s-a-go! It's not evening yet, just like I predicted, so I'll be able to move in with you today.

Meggy: I know, you said that. But are you sure you want to immediately move in?

Mario: Yes.

Meggy: Do whatever you feel is best. Once you're all ready and have everything you need, let me know, and we'll head out to my apartment.

_Mario, Meggy, Luigi, Saiko, and Axol all head to Mario's house, while Peach heads back to the castle to check on Swag and Chris._

Peach: Wow, the castle is in one piece.

_She enters the castle, and is greeted by the guards._

Chris: Hello, Princess.

Swagmaster: We regret to inform you that there were three attempts to break into your castle by a fat man a lanky man. However, they were unsuccessful at stealing anything, and are now in prison.

Chris: We were able to fix the castle up each time they broke in. We searched over everything three times and found nothing to be missing, and left exactly where it was.

Peach: You guys did an amazing job while we were gone.

_Swag and Chris look at each other._

Chris: Thank you, Princess.

_Peach then pulls out a massive paycheck for the guards._

Peach: I believe that deserves a reward. However, not before I tell you something important.

_Chris and Swag look worried_

Peach: How would you like to work full time here? While your pay won't be as high as it is right now, it will be more than enough for you two to live a life of luxury, you'll be fed each day in the morning and afternoon, and you'll have weekends off when there are no events going on. Are you two interested?

_Swag and Chris look at each other._

Chris: We appreciate this very much, thank you, Princess.

Peach: Very well. Congratulations to you two. You two may take the rest of the day off.

_Swag and Chris leave the castle and high-five._

Chris: HELL YES!

Swag: Oh man, we’re gonna be rich!

Chris: And free weekends whenever something isn’t going on too!

Swag: And we won’t have to deal with Greg anymore.

Chris: Yeah, that dumb factory didn’t give good pay. That’s changing here.

_It cuts back to Mario, Meggy, Luigi, Saiko, and Axol._

Meggy: Is that everything you need, Red?

Mario: Yup, that's everything.

Luigi: I've got everything I need. This house is now yours, Axol. Here’s the keys. Welcome to your new home. 😊

Mario: I think you’ll like it, Axol.

Luigi: If you need anything, you have our contact information. We've taken care of the necessary requirements ahead of time to make sure no misunderstandings happen.

Axol: Thank you guys for this.

Meggy: Are you ready, Red?

Mario: Ready.

_Mario and Meggy leave, as Mario looks behind him, ready for the next chapter of his life, living with his girlfriend. After a 20 minute walk, they arrive at Meggy's apartment._

Mario: This is it.

Meggy: The next chapter is only just beginning. I'm really excited for this. We've got a lot ahead of us this year, but I know with you by my side, we can achieve anything.

Mario: I know we can achieve anything. Together as a team, and as lovers.

_They enter Meggy's apartment. Meggy helps Mario unpack everything he brought, and then they sit down together on the couch._

Mario: Were you comfy for the entire plane ride?

Meggy: Of course.

Mario: What was your favorite part of the vacation?

Meggy: Revealing that we're a couple, though that walk and talk along the beach we had was a very close second.

Mario: For me, it was getting to dance with you. Our future together looks to be a bright one, and we'll win the Splatfest, I know we will.

Meggy: With you by my side, of course we will! We’ll make Desti proud!

_The two then hug each other tightly, happy to start the next chapter of their lives together._

Mario: How about we begin the next chapter of our lives with snuggles?

Meggy: I would love that so much.

_Mario then holds out his arms, with Meggy joining him shortly after, wrapping her arms around his midsection and resting her head on his chest, purring happily all the while._

Meggy: This feels so nice….

Mario: I know, right? We’ll definitely be snuggling a lot, won’t we?

Meggy: Hehe, yup. 😉

_Axol meanwhile, is looking around his new home._

Axol: Not a bad home to live in. Should be enough space for me to live comfortably.

_Axol then sits down on the couch, turns on the TV, and starts binging some anime, while wondering what he could do with Inkweaver. Deep down, he still feels a little guilty for what happened on Anime Island. He’s always wondered what he could do to make up for it._

Axol: I’m sure I’ll figure out something. Until then, anime! And some ramen! :D

_Back with Mario and Meggy._

Mario: It still feels so surreal to be dating you, yet I actually am.

Meggy: Same here. I love you so much, Mario.

Mario: I love you too, Meggy. 😊

_Mario and Meggy continue to spend the day snuggling, happy to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend. The camera slowly zooms out, as Desti watches over them._

Desti: I know you'll win it with Mario at your side, Meggy. Make me proud!

_The spirit of Desti continues to watch over not just Mario and Meggy, but also the entire SMG4 gang, silently happy that they’ve moved on from everything they went through over the past year. Who knows what lies in store next for SMG4’s gang? Whatever it is, they’ll face it together as a group._

**_Cue the SMG4 credits theme._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are. 
> 
> Swag and Chris are now full-time guards for Peach's castle, Mario and Meggy are now living together, and so are Luigi and Saiko. Axol also now has his own house.
> 
> Next story will be a one-shot, but it will also make an impact on the series going forward. How so? Find out next week.
> 
> With that said, we really hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thank you guys so much for reading it. 
> 
> See you guys next week! :D


End file.
